


Mending What Was Broken[Lordminon777xyamimash]

by LyricallyWritten



Series: Wade x Yami [1]
Category: Lordminion777 - Fandom, yamimash - Fandom, youtubeRPF
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricallyWritten/pseuds/LyricallyWritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place three weeks after the events of 'One Hell Of A Night': http://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricallyWritten/works<br/>(and of course a while after 'the skype call':http://archiveofourown.org/works/5309309) Give them a look if you already haven't ^.^ first one's a threesome so only if you're in to that type of stuff!</p><p>After staying at Mark's house without Wade, and getting no explanation as to why he didn't show, Aaron feels like he was stood up, and him and Wade get into an argument. Will they be able to truly make up?? Or is this relationship doomed to stay broken??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was having a lot of trouble uploading chapter 7 of this story on here, and I accidently uploaded like half of the chapter. So I was going to erase it, but erased the whole entire story! I was pissed-_-  
> Had to reupload everything!
> 
> Sorry!!! Please enjoy!

Wade sat at his computer with a big grin on his face. He finally had time to get on skype and relax. No business emails to answer, no collabs to set up over skype, just time for himself and to call a special someone. 

Hopeful, he looked down the list of his skype friends. Ever since that livestream where Mark showed his whole fanbase some of his friends Skype names on accident, Wade had to make a new skype account; His friends list still a little lacking after all this time. Though, the name he was looking for, was one of the first names he made sure he added back. 

Yamimash. Bingo! Wade thought, as he hurriedly called his friend.

It took a little longer then expected, but finally Aaron answered.

"Yami!!!" Wade shouted, happy to see the pale face and big round brown eyes he missed so much.

"Wade." Aaron responded, a blank expression on his face.

The air suddenly felt heavy and Wade had to shift some in his seat, feeling a cold chill run down his spine.

"H-How are you?? It's been too long. I've missed you a lot." Said the taller of the two, trying his best to save face.

Aaron's eye twitched some. It wasn't visibly, but he felt it twitch as he looked at Wade's happy face. I can't believe him! The English man thought, how can he just smile in my face?!

"I'm fine." He replied.

Wade gulped. He was nervous. He had never seen his friend act or look this way before. He had something he needed to tell Aaron, but right now, he thought it could wait.

"Are you ok?? You seem really upset." Wade stated, concern in his voice.

The other rolled his eyes, "Like you actually care."

"What?! Of course, I, care! You know I care. I care deeply about you Aaron, you know this." He assured, still trying to keep a little smile on his face.

"Stop lying." Aaron coldly said, his usual chipper tone replaced with one that sounded like nails on a chalk board to Wade.

"I-I'm not! What's gotten in to you??"

"Heh, not you!" He replied, laughing in spite of himself, "You really know how to be fake, don't you?? Here I thought you were the nicest sweetest man I've ever met, but I guess I was fooled. You have everybody fooled, don't you Wade?? I was just upset that you stood me up, but you don't even have the common decency to explain! You fucking asshole!"

"Stood you up?? Oh... Aaron look, I'm sorry for that. Some-"

"Three weeks! I waited over three weeks!!! I got on skype every day, even tried to tweet at you a few times. You only wanted to joke around with your responses, you didn't even answer my DM's." Aaron said, interrupting Wade.

"I know! I'm sorry. So unbelievable sorry. I know I promised I'd be there, but things came up and I'm sorry about it." He apologized.

The shorter man shook his head, "No, no. You don't get to be sorry now. You don't get to bloody apologize. You want to apologize now, when it's convenient for you. You didn't want to say sorry when I wanted you to, when I needed you!"

"Yami I-"

"No, fuck you mate!"

"Ok, I deserve that. I do. But you have to hear me out, I am truly sorry. There was a lot going on and I didn't have the time-"

"You didn't have the time?? Oh I'm so glad we aren't dating, I'm so glad I didn't get to go that far with you. I can't even deal with you right now. If you didn't want to have sex with me you should of just said! I-"

"Stop interrupting me!" Wade sternly said, his usual calm demeanor flying out the window, "You want to whine about this?! Go ahead you bi-... Ugh, I'm sorry. Listen, I didn't mean to stand you up. I was going to go to Mark's, but I had some troubles to take care of with my family. So screw you if you think me getting some ass from you, is more important then taking care of my family."

Aaron clenched his jaw, grinding his teeth a bit. He was still furious, but now felt selfish.

"You know how to be fake too. One little thing goes wrong and you show your true colors. You probably didn't even want a relationship, just a nice little one nightstand, right?? In and out, right?? I bet you already had one. Did you take my advice, hmm?? You go out and get fucked, or did you get your dick wet?? You like being with men now, don't you?? How many guys?? A lot, probably. That's why you're turning this on me. Feel guilty?? Feel heartbroken?? Because I do, did." Wade ranted, his voice deep and shaky.

He didn't even know what he was saying, but at this point he didn't care. Aaron had started this fight and Wade wanted to end it, by making the other see that he was in the wrong.

"I felt bad for not being there for you! I was excited to see you, to hear if you actually did take my advice. Since I couldn't make it, I wanted to make it up to you. I thought I'd call you, we'd be happy to talk to each other, and I'd get to explain, but I guess was wrong." Wade stated.

"Yea, guess you were. And I love how you're trying to make me look like the bad guy, when you still haven't explained why you didn't call sooner, why you didn't try and DM me. Why the hell you straight up just ignored me?!" Aaron frantically questioned, hands flying in to the air.

Wade put his head down, he had no words. He didn't know how to truly answer.

"Stop yelling at me." Was all he managed to get out.

"Sorry." The other whispered, "You know, maybe we were just being fake to each other."

"Maybe. Maybe I never even liked you." Said Wade.

Both men swallowed hard, their hearts aching simultaneously.

"Whatever." Aaron quietly said, "I'm done with you platonically. And we will never have any type of relationship."

"Damn right! Only contact me for business reasons. Though I have way better friends then you, to collab with. Ones who would just admit when they're in the wrong." The American spat out.

"Ohh, piss off ya fucking wanker! I have friends who would do the same! Who would tell me the full story, and then just admit and accept that their sorry's aren't going to cut it. Always want to look like you're high and mighty! I'm not one of your fans, I can see the real you. You're a piece of shit." 

"And you're an asshole!" Wade quickly retorted, jabbing his fingers at the computer screen, "But everybody can see that. You don't care about anyone but yourself! I'm surprised you have as many subscribers as you do. They must all be blind and deaf, because I mean you have to be, if you can't see or hear how phony someone is, or how much of a little bitch they are!"

"Oh yea, I'll be a bitch. Least I'm real with everyone. When's the last time you even made a real video where you're not smiling in everyone's face, or trying to look like Mr. perfect?? You make me sick! I never, ever, want to talk to you again Wade! EVER!" Aaron screamed.

"Good! Goodbye Aaron!" Wade yelled.

Aaron ended the call and threw his headphones off, nearly breaking them. Wade tossed his off and pushed himself out of his chair so hard, the chair hit the wall of foam behind it, disturbing a few pieces.

Both men went in to their respectable rooms, wiping tears. 

Aaron held his heart, his face and eyes red, tears flowing out like a waterfall.

"I'm so sorry Wade." He whispered through tears, knowing that it was too late to take anything back now.

Rage and pride had spat out of their mouths, cutting deep wounds that couldn't be healed by simply going back on skype, and saying you didn't mean any of it. Aaron clenched his fist, these wounds were here to stay for a while.

Wade collapsed onto his bed, crying so much it made his head hurt.

"I'm so sorry Aaron, it's my fault too." He gasped out, his tall stature shriveling in to itself as he laid in the fetal position on his bed.

Guilt and shame ran through the back of their minds for different reasons, reasons that the other shun light on without even knowing it.

Both men stayed in their beds all day, heartbroken and confused.

If only they knew, just how much they actually meant to one another.


	2. A New Start

I cleared my throat, reciting the same words I've been jumbling up in my mind for the last 30 minutes.

"Hey! How's it going?? It's been too long. I'm really happy you actually came. I brought these for you! Just a few roses, they reminded me of you and-"

No, that's creepy, I thought, glancing over at the small bouquet slumped over in the passenger seat. You can do this!

"Yami!!!"

"No, no, probably should say his actual name." I told myself, as traffic started to move.

I sighed. It's been a little over a month since that fall out we had over Skype. Now, were actually ok.

I don't even know how it happened. One minute I was trying to hurry and put myself on away mode, because he was on, and the next, he was saying hi to me.

After that, I realized how much I missed him. Hearing his voice, the way he gasps when he laughs at my stupid jokes and groans at my puns. I missed Aaron so much. I had to see him. I was just surprised he agreed to come to Ohio.

I told him it be a great way for us to actually fully make up, and he agreed. Now with flowers and thoughts of going out to dinner with him tomorrow night, I think I might be trying too hard.

"Hi Aaron, I'm an idiot who's still madly in love with you. Take these roses and let me marry you." I mumbled to myself, rolling my eyes eternally as I finally made it to the airport.

Come on, be casual Wade. You guys are friends again, just friends. 

I got out of my car and went inside the airport, waiting for him to arrive. When I finally saw his face, everything I rehearsed was gone, and I was shoving roses in to his face, while screaming at him.

"Hi, Yami!!!" I yelled.

I wanted to face palm.

"Um, hey Wade!" He giggled, clutching the roses, "Uh, flowers??"

"Yea, yea. I know it's weird for a guy to get flowers, but there was a flower shop on the way and I thought I'd just go ahead and get you some sort of gift." I explained.

The flower shop I went to was actually 20 minutes from my house, but was in the complete opposite direction from the airport. I had to leave early from home just to make it here on time, but he didn't need to know that.

Aaron sniffed the flowers, his face turning a little pink. It made my heart flutter a bit. He looked up at me and smiled.

"I love them. Thank you."

I grinned, "You're welco- oof!"

The wind was knocked out of me as I was rushed with a hug. Tears threatened to slip out of my eyes as Aaron buried his face in my abdomen.

I reciprocated the hug, squeezing him some.

"I missed you." I whispered.

"Missed you too." He said back, "Uh, Wade?? You're kind of suffocating me."

"Huh?? OH! Sorry."

I quickly let him go, both of us laughing awkwardly.

"Big lumbering guy don't know when little people are dying from his strength." I chuckled, "Sorry."

"It's ok, mate!" He laughed.

I sighed, that laughter.

"Ok, lets go! Enough hanging around here." 

Aaron nodded in agreement. 

I bent over to take one of his bags, only for him to reach at the same time.

"I-I'll take it." I stuttered, before our hands could accidently touch.

"T-Thanks."

I picked up his bag and we headed to my car.

Things could of gone better, but this was fine. Everything seemed alright.

"How was your flight??" I questioned.

"It was fine. Pretty smooth." He responded, "I'm hungry, though."

"Holy crap! I didn't know you could be a country!" I retorted.

Aaron groaned, "This is going to be a long few weeks."

"With that attitude, it will be!" I chuckled.

"Dude, you got any curry places around here??" He questioned.

"Curry?? Uh, I don't think so. You still addicted to that??"

"Absolutely! It's the best thing in the world! Next to tea of course."

"Well that's good, because I bought some, just for you. I made sure it was, qualiTEA." I declared.

"Heh, you know I have a shirt like that??" He asked, chuckling.

I smiled, "Yea I know. I should of got one."

"Why?? So you can have me on you at all times??"

I gripped the steering wheel a bit.

"Tch, no!" 

"Yea, ok." He said in a sarcastic tone.

I cleared my throat, "When we get home, I'll make you some tea and we can hang out on the couch. Sound good??"

"Sounds great!"

I glanced over at him to see he was looking at me and smiling. I felt my face warm up as I smiled too.

When we finally made it to my house, I made Aaron his tea and we sat in front of my laptop, watching One Punch man. I wasn't that in to anime, but he wouldn't shut up about the show.

"Whoa, if I was a superhero, I'd be Saitama!" I exclaimed, "I'm already half way there, look at these guns!"

I started to flex, making grunting noises as I did it, waiting for Aaron to make fun of me.

"Ooh! I think your right. Oh Wade senpai, your so strong." Stated Aaron, feeling one of my muscles, "And the receding hairline is coming along nicely. Not too long now before you're completely bald."

I laughed and he did too.

"Shut up, my hair isn't that thin! And I'm no one punch man, but I still have some muscles." I said, as I let his hand travel up the sleeve of my t-shirt.

"Mhm, you are pretty henched. You still playing basketball??" He asked.

My face heated up at his light touch, while I tried to answer him.

"Mhm, s-sometimes."

I watched as he continued to feel my arm, even though I had long stopped flexing. Our eyes met, and for a moment, my heart began to race. 

"I've been working out here and there too, you know?? Still have some muscle on me." He stated, finally letting go of my arm.

"Oh, really?? We should arm wrestle then!"

"Really?! Arm wrestle?? There's no one here to even be the referee, and I don't want to make you cry when I win." Aaron said with confidence.

"Oh bring it on Yami! We don't need a reff! I'm taking you down little man." I threatened, swerving my neck down to him.

"Fine, then. Simple two out of three match should be fine. What does the winner get??" He questioned.

"Uh, since you can't really buy anything, hmm. I know! I only have one bed. Winner sleeps on it, loser gets the couch. You up for it??" I asked.

"Lets do it."

"Yami! I said we were just arm wrestling!" I exclaimed.

"What??" He questioned confused, "...Oh! Get your mind out the gutter Wade! Haha, lets wrestle!"

We both got on the floor, moved my laptop and took opposite sides of my coffee table, propping our arms up and grabbing each others hands.

"Haha! You're hands are so dainty." Aaron laughed.

"Be quiet! You won't be saying that once I crush you!"

"Yea, yea, yea. Let's get this over with! Count of three. One."

"Two." I finished.

"Three." We said at the same time.

We both started to struggle to get the other ones hand to hit the table. Aaron was a lot stronger then I excepted. I could see his muscles and veins popping out more as we struggled against each other.

I laughed, "Look who's about to go down!" I said, pushing on his hand more.

Aaron hollered no as I slammed his arm down on the table.

"Boom! Aww yea! Go Wade, it's your birthday, taken down weaklings, oh yea, mhm, that's right!" I cheered, dancing around.

"Pshh! Whatever! I just let you have that one to see you smile before I make you cry!" Aaron informed.

"Oh my, Aaron, I never knew you loved my smile so much." I said, giving him a goofy smile.

He started laughing, "Ew! Not that one. Ugh, next round!"

We counted down, then started the struggle again. I could see beads of sweet starting to form on Yami's forehead as my arm began to go down.

I let out a grunt as I forced my arm up, only to have it fall back down. My arm began to shake and finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Ohh!!! TKO OUT OF NO WHERE!!! And the crowd goes crazy for the mash!" Aaron screamed.

"Ok, we're tied! Thought I'd let you have at least one point before I destory you. Can't even handle all this manliness, can you?!" I taunted, flexing for him more.

He rolled his eyes, "Lets get this over with, your bed is calling for me."

We both laughed as we began to wrestle again. This time we felt evenly matched. We both grunted, trying hard to get the other's arm to go down. With more effort, then I thought would be necessary, I slammed Aaron's hand down and began my victory dance. 

As I danced, he slammed his arm back down.

"All or nothing! One more round! You're going down now Wade." He declared.

I sighed and complied with him. It was another even struggle, but I eventually was able to take him down again.

"Oh fuck you!" Aaron yelled, getting up and flopping down on my couch.

"Hahaha, is the little Yami baby pissed?? Thought you could go toe to toe with the likes of Wade?! Nu-uh! I eat nails for breakfast... without any milk!" I said, in a gruff voice, sitting beside him.

Aaron had his arms crossed, looking straight at the TV. I started to poke his arm and face.

"You mad?? You maaad??" I asked.

"Hush up." He scolded.

"Aww, you look cute when you're mad." I teased, poking his cheek, that was turning red.

"I'm not cute."

"Yea you are. Cutest guy I know." I said, my voice more sincere then I wanted it to be.

We both froze.

I cleared my throat, "Well anyways, I won! You get the couch."

He rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'm going to change."

Yami and I both got up and I directed him to the bathroom. While he took his suitcase in there to change, I went in to my room to change.

When I was done, I went back in the living room to wait for him. When he came out, I almost choked on my spit.

I guess I should be used to seeing guys walk around in their boxers. Every time I'm over Mark's that's all he does. Actually, I think I've seen more of Mark then I'd actually like to admit, but seeing Aaron in his boxers and no shirt on at all, was a lot to handle.

I moved over some, trying to sit as far away from him as I possibly could, on the medium sized couch. The rest of the day we spent watching TV, movies, and eating pizza, with me making sure we were ways apart.

As it got late, I could tell Aaron could barely keep his eyes open.

"You ready for bed??" I questioned.

"Yea, you got extra pillows and covers?? Going to have to make this couch as comfortable as possible." He said, stretching some.

"I do, but you don't need them." I assured.

"Huh?? Hey, the deal was just sleep on the couch, not freeze to death and make my body stiff." Aaron pouted.

I wanted to playfully tell him to stop whining, but something about that sentence brought up painful memories.

"I'm saying you don't need them because you're sleeping in my bed." I explained.

"What?? But you won. Don't try and pity me! We can wrestle again when I'm not tired and jet lagged, then I'll defiantly beat you!" Sternly said Aaron.

"I'm not pitying you. I'd never! I just don't want you to sleep on the couch. Who cares if I won, I just made those stakes so we'd have something to play for." 

"Oh, well, I'm not sleeping in your bed..."

"Yami it's fin-"

"Without you."

My eyes got big and I felt my heart drop.

I began to stutter, "But, won't that be uncomfortable for you?? I-I take up a lot of space."

"No, I'll be fine. Now lets go. I'm tired now."

I couldn't even think straight. I was about to sleep in the same bed as Aaron. I followed him in to my bedroom, my legs acting on their own accord. We'd be in the same bed together. Is this ok?? Is he really ok with this?? Well I mean, I guess he would be. We're friends. Not like I haven't shared a bed with one of my friends before.

When we got in to my room, I shut the door and turned the lights off. Aaron stood next to me, waiting for me to get in to bed, probably so he can see what side I sleep on. Without a word I slipped in to bed, feeling it dip beside me shortly after.

I laid on my back, looking up at the ceiling. This can't be happening. I just didn't want him to have to sleep on the couch, I wasn't planning on joining him in my bed!

The air felt heavy and it was completely silent, crickets, saccades and the occasional car, the only things making noise.

Yami broke the silence first, with a yawn and a sigh, "Your bed is really comfy, thanks."

"Uh yea, you're welcome. You sure you don't want me to sleep on the couch?? I mean, my bed is big and everything but still."

"You're fine." He reassured, "So, what's the plan for tomorrow??"

"Oh uh, we can play some games or go out or something, and I was thinking about taking you to one of my favorite restaurants." I replied, trying to calm myself down.

"Really?? That's really sweet of you." He replied.

It got quiet again, leading me to assume he fell asleep. Right when I was about to turn over on my side to get comfortable, I felt something graze my hand, then grab it. His hand felt cold, but mine melted in to it, warming it up.

"A-Aaron??" I called out, turning my head.

"Thank you Wade." He whispered, "I know I'm going to have a great time while I'm here. Thank you so much for telling me to come out and buying my ticket."

I flipped my hand over and laced our fingers together out of impulse.

"Y-You're welcome."

This was everything I wanted. Just to be close to him and feel like everything's alright. This is how things should of been between us. Holding hands in bed together, cuddling up next to one another, we should be doing all of that. Maybe he'd even fall asleep in my arms.

I couldn't help but smile, as I softly stroked his hand with my thumb.

"Uh, reason why you're holding my hand like that??" Yami asked.

My heart stopped and I quickly tried to let go of his hand. Oh God, I can't start misreading shit! Not now!

"I-I, sorry! You, when... I'm..."

"Heh, I'm joking." He stated, gripping my hand tighter, "I don't mind."

I got butterflies, a smile returning to my face. This is a fresh start for both of us, I just have to go with it and not be too eager.

I can't give up so easily, maybe there's still a chance to salvage the relationship we could of had. And I guess if there isn't, having a great friendship like before is the next best thing.

A friendship, with someone you're in love with?? Someone you never even dated in the first place, someone who probably doesn't even like you anymore... Well, maybe somethings can't be fixed, but that doesn't mean I can't try my hardest.

After a little while of laying there holding hands, Aaron let go of my hand and flipped to his side. I scooted over a little, wanting to be as close to him as I could. I then flipped over onto my side, our backs to each other.

"G'night Wade." He whispered.

"Night Yamyam."

I heard him giggle at the familiar nickname, before we both went to sleep.


	3. Natural Love and Unyielding Pain

I groaned a little, feeling sun shine on my face. I rolled over onto my side and slowly opened my eyes. 

I couldn't help but smile. Aaron was sleeping peacefully next to me, curled in to a ball with his mouth slightly opened, shivering a little bit. Heh, he's so cute.

I grabbed on to the covers and pulled them up over us a little more, to make sure he was warm. 

Out of complete impulse I stroked his face a little. I couldn't help myself. Unlike me he had recently shaven so his face was smooth, I didn't want to stop. And I wouldn't of if I didn't see his eyes start to flutter open.

He groaned a little, a small smile on his face, "W-Wade??"

I quickly pulled my hand away from his cheek.

"Yea." I softly cooed, "I was just pulling the covers up, you looked cold." 

"Mm, thank you." He quietly said, closing his eyes again.

"You're welcome, now go back to sleep." I commanded, watching him snuggle up more with the blanket.

Something about this seemed so peaceful, so natural. I didn't want to get out of bed, but I should probably make us breakfast.

With one more look at Aaron's face, I got up and headed to the kitchen. 

I decided to just break out the cereal, then for lunch we can have something light too, since I would be taking him out for dinner.

It didn't take long for Aaron to wake up and join me in the living room with his bowl of cereal.

"Oh, so you don't eat in the dinning room either?? When I was at Mark's I felt weird eating in his dinning room." He stated, as he sat down next to me.

"Yea, I used to when I was a kid of course, but after a while, and especially when I got my own place, I stopped." I explained, seeing him nod in agreement, "Oh yea that reminds me, I never got to ask you how your stay with Mark and Jack was."

I was going to apologize again for not being there, but I don't think I should bring that part up just yet.

Aaron was quiet for a second. Ugh, why did I ask?! He's probably still upset over everything.

"I-It was fun. We did a lot." He replied.

"That's good. What did you guys do together??" I asked.

"Uh, we just hung out. Wade, how about we play something. We could even record it. I'm sure the fans would love to see us together." Aaron said.

It seemed like he was dodging my questions. I guess it is too soon to bring up the past.

I nodded my head, "Yea, we should."

We put our bowls in the kitchen, then went to my recording space.

It was nice to just have some fun and record with him, we hadn't in a long while.

After we were done, I got an idea of what we should do today.

"We should go ice skating!" I exclaimed.

"Ice skating?? I haven't been skating in forever." Aaron replied.

"Well, me either, but it'll be fun! We can skate then get dinner." I explained.

"Ok, I guess we can for a little while."

Aaron and I spent some time getting warm clothes together, before we left the house and headed to the ice skating rink.

"You're going to love this rink. It's outside around a big Christmas tree and surrounded by glass buildings. It's really nice." I said, glancing over at him as I drove.

"I'm kind of nervous. I don't want to fall." Said Aaron.

"You won't!" I assured, "I'll be right next to you the whole time."

[Aaron's POV]

When we finally arrived at the ice skating rink, my eyes lit up. It was beautiful. The buildings reached the sky and they were all black glass windows, and the tree was on a round little stage in the middle. I bet the glass buildings reflect the lights on the tree. I've never seen a Christmas tree this big up-close, this was all so amazing.

Wade and I got our skates and made our way to the rink. It was a little hard to walk in them, but I was able to get to the ice without falling.

I watched Wade glide onto the ice and spin around slowly to wait for me. I followed him, feeling my legs shake some.

"Fucking hell! How do figure skaters even?!" I exclaimed, trying to balance myself.

"Haha, it's not so bad. You're doing great." Wade complimented, as he began skating away from me.

I skated right behind him, trying to keep up. I've only ever ice skated a few times, so it was hard to get back in to the swing of things.

Wade looked a little wobbly too, but he was able to skate faster then I could.

I watched as he pulled off to the middle of the rink against a railing, that was around the big tree. He flashed me a big smile as I made my way over to him. I couldn't help but smile back as I finally stood in front of him.

"It's kind of nippy out." I stated, looking up at Wade.

"Yea! I should of gave you a pair of gloves, sorry." He said, talking loudly over the Christmas music that was playing.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine!" I answered.

We started to skate around some more and it was really fun. Wade and I goofed off and couldn't help but make fun of some of the little kids who kept falling and tripping other skaters. 

I wasn't surprised about how many people were here, it was a pretty nice day for this. And of course couples were everywhere.

As evening rolled around, the Christmas tree lights came on and different colored spotlights shun from the buildings surrounding the area. It looked so beautiful and romantic.

While I looked around in amazement, my eyes landed on Wade, who was looking off to the side of the rink. He actually looked kind of sad or, I don't know. He sort of had an envious look in his eyes.

Before I could even ask him what was wrong, he turned to me and said he was going to rest up against the railing again. I nodded my head and looked to where he was looking at, before following him.

Oh... I see. I sighed and leaned up against the railing with Wade, both of us not saying a word. I could still see Wade glancing up from time to time, probably still watching... them.

There was a couple off to the side of the rink hugging. There's so many couples here I wouldn't of even noticed them if Wade didn't keep staring. Of course the couple consisted of two men, probably why Wade couldn't help but look.

I watched the couple do laps around the rink, holding hands and occasionally skating in front of the other to lead them around. They looked really happy. 

I sighed again, I guess that should of been us. It could of been if I wasn't such an idiot.

We haven't talked about the fight in great detail yet but, I just wish I could take that whole night back. Then we could be skating around here holding hands too... and kissing. The two men had stopped along the side of the rink to take a picture kissing. There was also another couple beside them, a man and a woman, doing the same thing. 

But maybe it's for the best. I am over all of that now. Wade and I are just friends and that's how it has to stay.

Part of me felt jealous of the couples though, but another part of me was confused. After we got in to that big argument, I turned my focus back on women; trying to put the whole thing I did with Mark and Jack behind me. 

I felt ok too. I wasn't really seeing anyone, just talking to girls off and on and random dates here and there. I actually started to think the whole, maybe I'm gay thing, was just a phase... That is, until Wade called that day.

I only started talking to him again after getting advice from Shane. I thought being friends again would be better than hating each other over misunderstandings and miscommunications, and Shane agreed.

When we were talking I thought we could move on without really saying much about what happened, but I guess Wade thought differently.

[Skype call Flashback]

"Well, whatever! Screw you Wade." I insulted, sticking my tongue out at the camera.

"Haha, ugh! I don't have to watch something just because you tell me to!" Wade snapped back.

"But it's the best anime ever! You'll love it. You like superhero stuff, you'll like One Punch Man. Ooh then you can watch Death Note too!" I excitedly suggested.

Wade rolled his eyes, "I am not Entoan. And I barely have the time to watch Football... American Football! How would I have the time to watch all of these animes??"

"I don't know! We'll both make time! Even if I have to come to your house and force you." I joked.

We both laughed.

"Hey, speaking of that, um." He sighed, "We've been talking again for a little while now and it's great but, I just want to make sure we're both, you know, actually over all of this."

I could feel my stomach knot.

"Mhm, I understand. I guess we've kind of been trying to ignore the elephant in the room." 

"Yea. So I was thinking, if you wanted, maybe you could come to my place. I could pay for everything, so don't worry. I think it'd be a great way for us to fully make up." He explained.

I didn't say anything. He was really going to pay for everything, just to make up with me?? Why?? After everything I said to him, he couldn't still like me, right??

The knot in my stomach turned into butterflies as I answered him, a surprised smile on his face.

"Of course, I 100% agree. And I'd really like to come see you, Wade."

[End Skype Flashback]

Then after that, it hit me like a ton of bricks. Why was that the first thing I asked myself?? Why would I care?? I "moved on," I didn't want to be attracted to men anymore, I shouldn't of cared. Yet it was the first thing I thought about. 

"He couldn't still like me, right??" I remember feeling hopeful when I gave him my answer, but I don't know why. I honestly did just want to be friends with him, and I still do. Nothing less nothing more, just best friends. I think. 

Ugh, if he ever finds out what I did with our bestfriends, he'd probably never even think of liking me again anyways.

I looked over at Wade to see he had pulled out his phone, probably trying to distract himself from the couple skating. I don't think we should be out here anymore.

I tugged on Wade's jacket to get his attention.

"Hey, my hands are frozen, can we leave the ice for a little??" I questioned.

"Huh, uh yea yea, of course. L-lets go." Said Wade, quickly skating off the ice.

We went inside the building to a small café and sat all the way in the back of it.

"You going to be ok?? We can leave soon if you want." Wade said, taking off his gloves.

"I'll be fine. I'll leave whenever you're ready to." 

"Ok. Here, give me your hands."

I slowly stretched my arms over the table feeling confused, until Wade grabbed my hands and began rubbing them in-between his.

He let out a disappointed sigh, "I'm sorry, they feel like ice. You can ware my gloves after your hands warm up some."

"No, I'm fine." I refused, feeling my face feel hot as Wade leaned over to blow his hot breath on my hands.

"You sure??"

"Mhm, positive."

I couldn't stop myself from watching Wade intently, as his hands covered mine and melted them. He soon looked up at me too and kept eye contact as his lips grazed my hands, heating them more.

I smirked a little. It seemed like he was trying to flirt with me.

"Oh my God, is that Wade?!" We heard a girl's voice yell out.

Wade quickly put my hands down and I turned around to see two girls quickly walking to us.

"I'm so sorry to disturb you I-"

"You're not disturbing us at all." Wade said, winking at the girl.

"Oh wow, Yami too?! Ah, this is amazing!" The second girl exclaimed, "Uh, I'm Bridget and this is my friend Tori. We're big fans of both of you!"

"Heh, well thanks for stopping over here. We love meeting fans." I said, smiling at them.

It warmed my heart to see their faces light up as they spoke to us. They were cute girls, looked to be around 15 or 16 and very nice. We talked to them for a little and even gave them our autographs, something that was still weird for me to hear people ask for.

"Thank you guys so much, you two are amazing. I have to ask though, is Mark with you guys, or is it just you two??" Questioned Tori.

"What about Bob??" Added Bridget.

"No sorry, just Yami and I." Answered Wade.

"Aw that's too bad. But whatever, we're so happy we got to meet you two!" Bridget yelled.

"We're happy too." I said.

The girls squealed in excitement.

"You know, it kind of looks like you two are out on a date." Said Bridgit, "And don't think we didn't see you two holding hands." She teased.

"Bridge! I told you not to bring it up! I'm so sorry guys!!!" Tori apologized for her friend.

Wade was frozen, looking at the girls like he didn't know what to say at all.

"Hah, date??" I laughed, "No, Wade the ass, dragged me out here in the cold just to turn me into a mashsicle! And to make it up to me he was trying to warm my hands up. He's still a big jerk though."

They both giggled.

"Hey, I said you could have my gloves! You see ladies, Yami makes things so difficult. I know he has a crush on me, but he just won't admit it. That's why I brought him here." Wade explained, with a cheeky smile on his face, "I'm trying to romance him."

I felt my face get so hot it stung some, from my cheeks still being cold.

The girls gasped and laughed.

"Aaron, I think you should tell Wade how you feel." Said Tori, feeding into Wade's joke, "He's a beautiful upstanding gentlemen, and you'll be very happy with him. Also, just look at that face! Who could say no to it!"

Tori pointed to Wade who was making a face that made him look like a rapid chipmunk. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Pleaseee tell him how you feel Yami! You make a cute couple!" Bridget whined.

"We are an OTP." I said, glancing at Wade to see him smirk a little.

"Yess! I so ship it! Just don't mention to the fans that you guys are madly in love, because everyone will just use it to fuel fanfics." Bridget told us.

Tori laughed, "Sad, but true."

Wade and I both laughed along with them.

"Oh! It's getting late, my parents will be here to pick us up soon. It was, super great meeting you both, like, I am sooo freaking excited right now! Ah!" Exclaimed Bridget.

"We both are! Have a great night guys, can't wait to get home to watch more of your videos." Said Tori, "Bye!"

"You two be safe!" Wade said.

"Yea, and have fun. Bye." I said, waving at them.

"See ya guy." Bridget saluted, copying Wade's outro.

When the girls left out, Wade and I started laughing.

"Well that one, Bridget?? She sounded like every girl on Tumblr." Wade joked.

"Yea I know. Haha, they were really sweet though." I said.

"Yea! That made me really happy. I love meeting fans." He said, grinning.

"Me too! But hey! What's up with saying I have a crush on you?!" I questioned.

"Haha, you said we're an OTP." 

"Yea, I did, didn't I?? Guess we should make that official then." 

"What do you mean??"

I didn't answer, I just took out my phone.

"And there. Look at Twitter." I commanded.

He obeyed, then sighed, chuckling some.

"Well, now it's Twitter official." Wade said, reading my tweet, "Wade and I are an OTP... I guess everyone's going to ship us now."

"Haha, as they should."

Wade giggled then sighed, "Come on, lets get some dinner, I'm starved."

I agreed and we got up and left the ice rink.

"So, where are we eating??" I questioned, as Wade started the car.

"I'm taking you to one on my favorite restaurants. Mark always makes sure we go here when he visits." He explained.

It took a while to get to the restaurant, but when we finally arrived, Wade looked really happy.

"And here we are." Said Wade.

"Cracker Barrel??" I questioned, looking at the sign.

"Yup, best food ever!" He exclaimed.

Walking in to the restaurant was like walking into a little toy shop. There were shelves full of toys and antique dolls, and even some racks with clothes on them.

I followed Wade to the front of the restaurant and we waited to be seated.

"Hey guys, you can follow me!" Happily said a tall man.

We followed him through the restaurant to a two seater wooden table. The whole place looked like a country restaurant, all brought together by a big rock fire place that was lit, and wooden rocking chairs sat in front of it.

"This place is, cute." I said, huffing out a little laugh.

"Heh, I guess so. You're really going to love the food!"

When our waitress came over, we ordered and sat there for a while waiting for our food. Wade got chicken and dumplings, telling me that it was also Mark's favorite and I got a chicken dinner. We chatted some while waiting, just about ice skating and the girls we met earlier.

"Here's your food boys. Chicken n' dumplings. Be careful, the plates really hot!" Warned the waitress as she sat down Wade's plate, then mine, "And the chicken dinner with mash potatoes and macaroni. Is there anything else I can get you??"

"Oh yes, biscuits please." Wade replied.

"Ok, and would you like some corn bread with it to??" She questioned, a soft smile on her face.

Wade nodded his head, "Yes, that would be great."

The waitress nodded and walked towards the kitchen.

I started laughing, "Biscuits?? With dinner??"

"Uh, yea, of course! They're soo good here!" Wade exclaimed.

I just laughed as I started eating my food, which was really good! I think we have to come back here every day to eat.

"And here we are, a nice plate of biscuits and cornbread. If you need me, don't hesitate to call." The waitress said, setting down a plate.

I raised an eyebrow as I watched Wade pick something up from the plate.

"Oh! Scones??" I asked.

Wade looked up at me like I had just told him to go fuck himself.

"Scones?? Does this look like a bakery??" He asked.

I chuckled, "Bakery?? Haha, and what are these, muffins??"

I picked up the little yellow looking muffin.

Wade faced palmed.

"I totally forgot. I just took an English person to an American country restaurant, and explained nothing to him. Ugh!" He shook his head, picking up a scone, "THIS, is a biscuit."

"No, it looks like a scone. When you ordered biscuits I thought you were making fun of me, trying to order uh, cookies."

"Haha, that's right! Biscuits, gotcha. Ok, the scone is a biscuit, but not a cookie. Light, fluffy, here they put gravy on them too, I like mine with apple butter on it. This yellow "muffin" is corn bread. Southern thing, they're really tasty." Wade explained, like he was a cooking teacher.

"Oh! So it is for dinner! Heh, I don't know why I thought you were trying to order dessert or something."

"Heh, you silly little Brit."

I could feel my face turning red. That was stupid of me.

"Aw, don't be embarrassed." Said Wade.

"I'm not! Now let me try one of these biscuits." 

I picked one up and Wade handed me some butter and jam. I put both condiments on the sco- biscuit and tried it.

"Oh my God, what is this?? Ohh, it's so fluffy Wade! I feel like I'm having an orgasm, ohh." I moaned, trying to do it softly so people around us wouldn't hear.

Wade started laughing, "Don't moan!"

"Wade! I love it." I moaned more.

Wade's eyes got big and his face turned redder than the Lordminion777 shirt he had on.

"Who's embarrassed now." I teased.

"Shut up!" He grumbled out, "The foods getting cold."

Wade started shoveling food into his mouth, his cheeks still light pink.

I smiled, he's so adorably cute. I mean, no! I looked down at my food and started eating again. I don't even want to ponder over why I just thought that.

As we ate, Wade called my name.

"What??" I asked looking up.

"You have to try this." He said.

"Uh, chicken and dumplings right?? I don't know if I'll like it." I stated.

"You will! Here." 

Wade put some on his fork and leaned it over the table, cupping it with his other hand.

"Try it." He insisted.

I don't think it's about me trying it now! You're trying to feed me.

I took a deep breath and leaned over, allowing him to put it in my mouth. It was a quick gesture, but being fed by Wade, using his own fork, gave me butterflies and yet, something about it felt natural.

"It is good. Um, can I have another bite??" I asked, hoping he'd do it again.

Why do I even want him to?!

"Of course. Go ahead and take some."

"Uh, no no. I don't want to take all of it, I'm kind of full, just wanted a little bite."

"Oh, ok."

Wade leaned his fork back over to me, allowing me to slowly eat the piece of dumpling he had on it.

"Here, you got a little on your chin." He said.

"Oh, where??" I asked, reaching for a napkin.

Before I could do anything, Wade was leaning out of his chair to wipe my chin for me.

When he sat back down, his eyes were wide.

"I have no idea why I just did that." He mumbled.

"So, this chickens really good!" I exclaimed, feeling my throat get dry, "You can have some."

I hurriedly cut a piece, waiting for him to reach over and take it, but he just looked at me.

Oh... so we're doing this??

I stabbed the piece of chicken and leaned across the table, allowing Wade to eat it. He put his mouth all the way around the fork, his lips grazing my fingertips before I pulled away. I shivered, his lips were soft.

"Tastes great." He said while chewing.

I smiled at him and laughed. Inside I felt like a nervous wreck, but my face still contorted in to a smile, and the laugh that came out of my mouth was a giggle a girl would do at a guys joke, that really wasn't funny.

What the hell am I doing?! I can't do this!

The rest of the time there was pretty silent, and even the ride home was.

Ugh, could this night get anymore awkward??

[Wade's POV]

Tonight was amazing. A few awkward moments here and there... and then that couple while we were ice skating, but everything went pretty smoothly. 

Aaron and I were taking our time walking up to my door. 

"I had a great time tonight, thank you." He said, the streetlights illuminating his smile.

"Of course, so did I."

"Heh, it really does feel like we're on a date, and right now you're taking me home afterwards." Aaron giggled.

"Yea, and your dad's going to come out before I can hug you, so we shake hands awkwardly." I added, both of us laughing as we went in to my house, "Well, home sweet home."

He yawned, "Mhm, it's pretty late."

We flopped down on the couch together and turned on the TV.

From the way everything went tonight, maybe he does still like me. The thought was sudden and probably misguided, but it still made me smirk and get an idea.

I glanced over at Yami. He was looking at the TV, looking a little sleepy. 

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed.

"Huh, what is it??" Aaron asked, jumping and looking at me.

"Oh wow, what is that?!" I frantically asked, looking at him.

I could see him visibly shake.

"What's what?!" He questioned, sounding scared.

"Oh gross! It's on your face!" I said, leaning a little closer to him.

"NOOO! WHAT'S ON MY FACE?!" He screamed, touching his face all over.

"How did it even get there??"

"What is it Wade?! It's a bug, isn't it?? Get it off, get it off, get it off!!!" He cried.

"Don't move. I don't think it's going to want to come off. I think once it's on there, it's going to want to stay for a while." I explained.

"WHAT?! Wade, oh my God! What's on my face?! Just tell me!!!" He ordered.

I whispered, "My lips."

I quickly leaned all the way over and pecked Aaron on the cheek, letting my lips linger for a little while before pulling away.

His mouth dropped open and his hand came up to his cheek. I smirked a little, the deep blush on his face told me how surprised he was.

"Dude, why would you do that??" Aaron questioned.

"Heh, sorry. I know I shouldn't of messed with you like that, but I just wanted to-"

"No, why would you kiss me??" He sternly asked.

I could feel everything grow silent. That blank expression, the coldness in his voice. It's happening again. I screwed up, again. We're going to argue, again. Everything's breaking, again!

"I... I." I stuttered, swallowing hard then forcing a smile, "Tonight was so great, what better way to end it then like that, and you let me sleep with you last night and we held hands in bed and... it was really cute. So I just... I thought..."

"What are you talking about?? Yea tonight was wonderful and I loved being out with you but, you just, you can't just randomly do that! I only let you sleep in your bed last night because I didn't want you to be stuck on the couch, and so what if I held your hand??" Aaron asked, "It meant nothing, I just grabbed your hand to get your attention because I thought you were sleep."

"Oh. You're right." I agreed, spitting out apologizes with out stopping, "I'm sorry I shouldn't of done any of that I don't know what came over me I'm so sorry I'm totally in the wrong here."

"No, it's ok. I just don't want to rush in to anything. We're just, friends Wade, right?? Friends. You aren't wrong about anything and you don't need to apologize, I-"

"It's fine. You don't have to explain yourself. I understand perfectly." I assured, "You know what, it's getting kind of late. You should probably head to bed."

"Oh, yea ok. Are you coming??"

"No, no. I'm just going to sleep on the couch."

"Oh come on Wade. You don't have to do that. I'm sorry. Please, just come to bed with me." He insisted.

Why the hell would you want me to sleep with you after this?!

"I'm fine."

"But-"

"Goodnight, Aaron." I coldly said.

"Oh... ok, night." He whispered, then walked away.

As soon as I heard my door slam shut, I couldn't keep anything in. Tears slid down my cheeks and my throat felt like it was going to close.

I curled up on the couch with a pillow in front of me, holding it tight.

Oh God, it hurts so much.

I tried to wipe my tears away, but more just kept coming. It hurts, so, much! 

I just wanted everything to be perfect. I just wanted him to still like me, because I sure as hell can't stop liking him. I love him!!!

"I love him so much." I whispered, gasps and whimpers escaping my mouth.

I'm so mad at myself. I just keep messing everything up. Oh, being friends with him will be the next best thing. YEA RIGHT!!! As if I can just be friends with Yami again. As if I could just stop these feelings instantly.

Why does everything have to be so complicated?! 

I started to sob in to a pillow, trying to muffle my cries. It felt like my heart was being squeezed, while someone was punching me in the gut!

This pain, it's so unbearable.


	4. Just Friends

"I made bacon and eggs." I informed, watching Yami come out of my room in his old Youtube shirt.

"Ok."

I put the food on two plates, put out some juice, and left the kitchen, allowing him to get his food and drink.

When he came in to the living room, he chose to sit on the floor and eat his food on the coffee table, something he's been doing since yesterday.

"See what's on TV." He mumbled, letting me know that I should flip through the stations since the remote was near me.

I obeyed, flipping through channels as we ate.

We've barely talked for two days now. I don't even know why he's still here. Soon he's probably going to want to go back home, and I'm not going to stop him.

It's my fault things are awkward between us... everything's my fault.

None of this would of happened if I would of just been upfront with him from the beginning. As soon as I couldn't make it to Mark's I should of told him, but I was selfish.

[Aaron's POV]

I finished my breakfast and put my plate in the sink. Breakfast was over now, so there was no reason for us to be next to each other.

I went in to his room and turned on the TV.

It feels like I'm being held captive in someone's home. They're letting me do regular daily things, but I can't leave and they never really interact with me.

I sighed as I flipped through channels. Why did I act that way?? It was just a kiss, on the cheek even. It just startled me. 

I kept telling myself over and over that we're just friends, and that's how I wanted it to stay. I feel like us trying to be anymore than that won't work out... or maybe I'm just scared.

[Wade's POV]

A whole day spent in the house, passing each other like strangers, asking three word questions, giving one word responses, everything was becoming more and more worse by the second.

I felt like I was just waiting diligently until the day he would explode, and tell me to take him to the airport as he packed his stuff.

I looked to the side of my coffee table, a little bouquet of beautiful red roses sat there in a glass vase. Would he even want to take these?? Or will these flowers just bring back painful awkward memories of his friend trying way too hard to impress him??

Dang, I thought this was going somewhere, I really did.

We both had decided to get Wendy's for dinner, something quick and simple.

The most he's said to me as of late, "Want to get fast food for dinner so you don't have to cook??" I couldn't believe he even cared if I cooked or not anymore.

The car ride was quiet until he had to tell me what he wanted to eat. Dinner was completely silent; The smacking of chewing and slurping of drinking the only things letting me know that I wasn't the only person in this house. That beside me was him... A guy who I was still in love with, but, we're friends now.

Friends. Friends who don't speak, don't laugh together, don't have deep conversations, don't make stupid sex jokes and dumb noises. Nope, we just sit here. Friends who just awkwardly sit next to each other, praying that the other doesn't bring up what happened the other day, hoping that we don't accidently touch for some reason. Friends who made a mistake in thinking that they could ever be something more. 

Just freaking friends.

And now it's 11 at night and of course Aaron went into my room an hour ago, leaving me on the couch to cry. 

I need to man up, maybe I should just kick him out my house, tell him he's over stayed his welcome. There's no point of him being here anymore. We've fully made up already. We're, friends. Right?!

I wiped tears from my puffy red eyes. Heh, I never knew I could cry this much over someone. I just feel like a compete idiot. But what's new??

I've been trying not to cry all day, so I never wanted to get up and be alone. Being alone just made the situation worse and the waterworks would start. With all of this trying not to cry, trying to be close to him, but not too close crap, I forgot to go change in to my PJs before he went into my room.

I sighed and got up, quietly going in to my room, trying to navigate through the darkness.

"Wade??" Aaron groaned.

I jumped a little.

"Y-Yea??"

"I'm cold."

I couldn't tell if he was talking in his sleep or what.

"Um, I can turn up the heater." I replied.

There was no reply back. Of course. I was searching for my pj pants in the dark, when the light turned on.

"Sorry, I forgot to get my pants, I'll be out in a second." I informed.

"C-Can you come, come here??" Questioned Aaron.

I stopped moving and felt every muscle in my body tighten in defense, like we were about to get in to another argument.

I grabbed my pants quickly and went to walk out the door.

"Sorry, I'll just leave." I said.

"Wade please."

His voice sounded horse and his plead was desperate.

When I turned around to face Aaron my heart stopped and every negative emotion I had, went out the window. I walked to the bed, dropped the pants I was holding, and climbed into bed with him instinctively. 

Tears came to my eyes as I wrapped my arms around his tiny frame, bringing him close to my body.

"W-What's wrong??" I questioned, my voice failing me and cracking.

Yami's face was beat red and stained with tears. His beautiful round eyes were bloodshot. Why was he the one crying??

"I-I-I'm so, so sorry." He whined, his lisp more prominent.

"For what?? You don't need to be sorry for anything." I reassured, running a hand through his hair as he looked up at me.

"I overreacted and we both know it! For fucks sake Wade, it was just a kiss on the cheek! I didn't even deserve that much, but you were so sweet to me. You bought everything that night no matter how expensive, and I thanked you by getting mad for no reason!" Aaron yelled through tears.

He pulled away from me, turning around. I wrapped my arms around him from behind, putting my face in his hair. Mmm, his shampoo smelled really good.

I love you Aaron. I don't care about what happened the other day, I overstepped boundaries, it was all my fault. I just love you so much, I can't help myself around you.

Why can't I just say that.

"I overstepped boundaries, Aaron. I'm sorry, it's all my fault. I misread everything." I said.

"No!" He sternly said, "You did nothing wrong! I was just scared. I have in my mind that I just want to be friends with you, that's all we can be, but how is that even possible?! How can we just be friends after everything we did and said before?? Are we just fucking lairs?! Do things really need to change this much, just because some stupid fight?!"

"I don't know. I-I thought it didn't mean that much to you, so you were fine with this." I stated.

Aaron started to sniff, his arms coming up to hold onto mine.

"Is that really what I've lead you to believe?? Wade, I was the one who told you I liked you first! I fucking was masturbating to the thought of you!!!" Aaron yelled.

"Heh, I remember. That night was great." I said, squeezing him a little tighter.

"I was so upset these past couple days, I felt so bad. I didn't mean to freak out like that." He admitted.

"Then tell me!" I ordered, lightly hitting his arm before I made him look at me, "If you're upset, if something isn't right, if you feel anything, just tell me. I'm so tired of us being like this to each other, we're keeping too much in!!! If you hate me then say it, if you want to be my friend let me know, if you want something more, by all means tell me... please. We can still be friends even after what we did on skype, or we can be more. It's up to you."

Aaron wiped away tears, nodding his head in understanding.

"I just wanted to be friends." He quietly informed.

I nodded my head, trying to keep my heart from breaking.

"Ok, then that's what we'll be. We'll put everything behind us-"

"NO! We can't. We can't keep putting things behind us. I'm so sorry for getting mad at you. You didn't stand me up, you had family to take care of, as soon as you said that I should of just apologized and left it at that." He cried.

"Ugh, Aaron... It's my fault too. I could of contacted you. I had time, I wasn't always busy, I was just selfish. He likes me enough to wait, everything will be fine. Then I started to get scared, what if he took my advice, what if I'm not ready to hear about him having sex with another man, what if he likes the person now. You aren't the only one who's scared. I didn't call you because I was scared and you got mad because you were scared I didn't want you anymore, which is understandable. So I forgive you."

"And I forgive you too. You shouldn't really think about the advice you gave me, that won't change anything. To tell you the truth, I started dating girls again, so yea."

"Oh, I see. I think this is what I was afraid of the most, but it's ok. I understand. You can like who ever you want to like, and if it's women you want, then women you can have. I won't interfere in anything, I just want to be there for my best friend." I said with a smile.

There for you, loving you even if you love someone else. I felt my heart hurt a little.

I cleared my throat, "So what's her name??"

"Her??" He asked, a confused look on his face.

"Yea, you must have a girlfriend, right?? You can tell me. What's she like??" I asked, tears swelling in my throat.

"Well she's a he, so there's that." He clarified.

"He?? Oh, great."

So he found a guy. He'd rather be with girls, but I guess he found a man who's just as good, probably better. That's great. I'm so, happy.

I forced a smile, feeling my eyes water a little.

"Yea, he's terrific. I really like him and for some reason no matter how many times I hurt him or say stupid things, he's always there for me. He's an idiot." Yami explained, face turning a little red.

"Oh, well, what's his name??" I asked.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed onto my face.

"Wade, dumbass!"

"Huh??"

Aaron pulled me to his face and quickly crashed our lips together.

Soft... They're really soft, and moist. Delicate, sweet...

Before I could finish my analysis of his lips, Aaron pulled away from me, our faces both probably flushed.

"W-What was that for??" I asked.

"You, you surprised me with a kiss on the cheek, I surprised you with a kiss on the lips, we're even." He said, looking down at the bed.

"What happened to being friends?? Or am I misreading the situation again?? Friends kiss I guess." I said, my mind in complete chaos.

"I said, I wanted, to be friends. I wanted to be friends with you, I came here to do just that but, as soon as we're around each other all of that just goes out the window. I start remembering how much I liked you, how happy I was when you told me you liked me... how turned on I was when we... I just can't get it out of my mind." Aaron explained.

"Then why are you even trying to get it out of your mind?? Do, do you hate me??" I questioned, in a somber tone.

"No, of course not! I just thought after the whole argument and, other things on my part, that you would stop liking me. So I guess to save myself even more pain, I was trying my hardest to get over you." He replied.

I gave him a small tender smile, stroking his face a little to calm him down.

"You could never ever do anything that would make me stop liking you, Aaron. I honestly just like you waay too much." I assured.

"Really??" Asked Aaron, eyes wide and full of tears.

"Of course."

I bent over and placed a kiss on his forehead, watching him lightly shut his eyes.

[Aaron's POV]

I opened my eyes to a smiling Wade. I wiped my tears and tried to smile back.

I could never do anything to make him stop liking me?? Is he, is he serious about that?? He'd still like me, even if I told him??

"Wade, I have something to tell yo-you." I said, my voice cracking a little.

I tried to blink away my tears as I thought of the words to say.

I had a threesome with two of our bestfriends. 

Yea, like he'll take this well.

I took a deep breath, "I had, I... had a thre- a theory, an idea more like it. Maybe we should just clear our minds tonight and think about all of this and give each other an answer first thing in the morning."

"Hmm, ok, that sounds good. It is pretty late anyways." Wade said, "Night Yami."

"Wait." I grabbed him before he could leave the bed, "Could you sleep in here tonight??"

He smiled brightly, "Yea, I can. But, turn around."

I looked at him confused, but obeyed. As I turned, I heard the bed squeak. I turned my head around slightly to see Wade unzipping his pants. I jumped a little, feeling my face get hot.

"Alright." He said, crawling back into bed, "Had to get comfortable."

"Right, same here. I'd be sleeping with no shirt on, but it's still kind of cold." I replied, hoping he'd reach over and turn off the lights.

"The heat is up, it should kick on more in a bit." Wade informed, turning off the light.

The bed creaked and rocked as we both tried to get comfortable, trying our best not to be too close to each other of course.

I keep thinking I should just tell him we have to be friends and move on but, I don't know, I really don't have it in me. I like him so much. I cried every single second of the day for two days because I thought he hated me. Now that I know he doesn't, I just want to be by him forever. 

But what is he going to do when he finds out??

As I tried to fall asleep, I jumped a little at Wade scooting close to me.

"You awake??" He asked, whispering in my ear.

I shivered some from his voice.

"Still cold?? Here."

Wade took me into his arms and laid on his back, so my head was on his chest and my one leg was over his.

"Let me hold you for a little while." Wade commanded, "To warm you."

I didn't say anything. I just snuggled into his warm body, feeling him gently run his fingers through my hair repeatedly.

Being with him like this, again, it just feels so natural. 

This is where I belong, in his arms. Since the day Wade and I met and played games together, from the first time seeing him at Pax, there was always something about him that drew me in. 

I had dreams of us doing just this.

I'd be cold and he'd wrap his long arms around me and hold me tight, running his fingers through my hair. I'd begin to put my hands under his shirt, like I'm starting to do right now, he'd jump like he just did and say:

"Jeez Yami! Your hands are cold as ice!" Wade exclaimed.

Yea, it be something like that.

"Sorry, I'll stop." I timidly said, repeating word for word what I would of said in my dream.

Then Wade would say, no babe, leave them there, I don't mind. And I'd smile and do it again, my hand melting into his warm belly. Too bad this isn't a dr-

"It's ok, you can keep them there. I don't mind. I'm warm enough." Said Wade, continuing to run his fingers through my hair.

Dream. Am I dreaming?? Am I having a lucid dream?? 

Ok, what happened?? I cried myself to sleep and then I woke up from the door opening, it was Wade and I called to him and he came over here, we discussed everything and it didn't end in a fight. I'm fucking dreaming!

"Wade, you're so warm." I whispered, rubbing his tummy.

He shook some, giving me an mhm in response. I'd say that, rub his stomach more and he'd say something along the lines of:

"Then you don't have to move." He whispered back, holding me to his body even tighter.

Yea. Then I'd lean up and he'd stroke my face while we looked at each other in the dark, then I'd kiss him. He'd be shocked but, start kissing me back.

I leaned up, so I was hovering over Wade some.

"Hmm, what is it?? You don't want me to hold you anymore??" He asked.

I looked at him. Please just stroke my face, I just want this to be a dream. We can be happy in a dream, I can tell you the truth in a dream, we can be more than friends, in my dreams!

Tears came to my eyes as I collapsed on top of Wade and started crying.

This isn't a dream, and no matter if I choose to actually be just friends with Wade or we're together, none of it will matter when I have to tell him the truth.

"Shhh, Shh." Wade cooed, as he stroked my back, "I'm sorry Yami. Please stop crying. Shh."

I just cried more. Can't you see I'm keeping things from you!? I don't deserve this!

"Try and go to sleep. I'll hold you the whole entire night if you want me to. I'll never ever let you go Aaron, never." He softly informed, squeezing me.

I held onto his shirt like I was a little kid, wanting to get comforted by their dad. Wade held onto me tight, but I held him even tighter, dreading the day when all of this, would come to an end.


	5. The Four Letter Word

I woke up and stretched out. I slept so well last night, Wade's bed is too comfy.

Before I even opened my eyes, my arms were instinctively looking to wrap around the tall body mass I fell asleep on last night.

I groaned when I remembered falling asleep while crying on his shoulder. He held me like a baby the whole night. I hope he isn't mad about that.

Forced to open my eyes from the piercing sun shining in from a window, I realized I was alone in the bed. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. If last night was a dream, I'm going back home and never leaving my house again.

I looked over at the nightstand to a digital clock telling me it was almost noon. Oh, he had probably just gotten up already. I yawned, I wanted to go back to bed for a little bit more.

Pulling all nighters a lot had gotten me accustomed to falling asleep out of no where, and waking up in the late afternoon. Add that messed up sleep schedule with jet lag and you get one sleep pile of mash.

I cuddled back in to Wade's big bed, taking a deep inhale.

"Oh god!" I practically moaned, sniffing the pillow beside me again.

It smelled just liked him. I hugged the pillow tight as I decided to take a small little kip.

"Psst, Yami. Yami! Yami, it's 1:30! You going to get up dude?? Or are you sick or something?? Still feeling jetlagged??" I heard Wade's voice quietly ask.

"Just like five more minutes baby." I groaned, rolling over onto my back.

"Wait, what??"

My eyes shot open at the realization of what I just said.

"I said, five more minutes, maybe??" I asked, trying to cover it up.

"But your breakfast, well lunch now, is going to get cold again. I just heated it up in the microwave and made you tea." Wade informed.

I looked over at him to see he was sitting on the bed with a cup of tea in his hands.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, trying to wake up fully as he handed me the cup.

"And here's your food. Eggs, bacon, sausage, toast with butter and jelly, well jam, and if you'd like I could get you a glass of orange juice or apple juice too. I could also run to the store to see if they have that squash drink you like, I'm sure I could find it somewhere." Wade rambled, as a hot plate of delicious food was set in front of me.

"Wade, Wade, breakfast in bed, is more than enough. Thank you, this is really nice." I said, sipping the hot cup of tea.

"You're welcome."

Mmm, it's just the way I like it. Perfect amount of milk and sugar. I shoveled some eggs in to my mouth and my taste buds danced. They were so good and had cheese in them.

I glanced over at Wade and noticed he was just watching me.

"You're not going to eat with me??"

"No, I already ate. You were sleep for a while, I just didn't want to wake up so soon." He informed.

I smirked at him and picked up a piece of bacon, taking a bite of it before extending the same piece to him. 

"You just love feeding me, don't you??" He questioned, winking at me before he took a bite as well, "Mm, I did a pretty good job."

"Right?? Nice and crispy. Cracker Barrel should hire you." I said, and we both chuckled.

"Yea, I'll probably burn everyone's food and serve raw meat." Wade joked.

We laughed as I continued to eat. I can't believe he really served me breakfast in bed. He's such a great boy friend. I MEAN! Friend, boy who's my friend! We're only bros and all that, of course.

"You finished??" Wade asked, as I drank the last bit of my tea.

"Mhm, thanks again! It was delicious." I complimented.

"I'm glad you liked it."

Wade grabbed my plate and my cup and left the room. I rubbed my tummy and leaned back. Ugh, now I'm too full to get out of bed.

Wade came back in to his room and looked at me with a smile. I smiled back then burped really loud on accident.

We both laughed.

"Nice one dude." Wade chuckled, "Now I know you really liked my food, hah. Hey, I was thinking, want to spend today inside again?? We can dick around, play games, watch a movie?? We can just hang out in my room. I have a PS4 in here and tons of games."

"You had me at dick around, oops! I mean play games." I teased, earning a loud laugh from Wade.

"Haha, come on, want to take a shower??" He asked, motioning for me to get out of bed.

"T-together??" I questioned, looking at him confused.

"Yea, of course. Actually lets just take a bubble bath together and throw in some of those petals from the roses I got you. I can give you a back rub while we're in there, maybe even a foot massage." Wade suggested, smiling.

I jumped back a little, surprised and shocked, "R-Really??"

"No!!! Never!" Wade yelled, laughing uncontrollably, "Haha, what the heck is your problem?? Someone's still half asleep. I meant you can take a shower first, then I would."

I face palmed, "I guess I'm still sleepy." I informed, getting out of bed, "Yes, I will go take a shower, by myself. With no back or foot rub, which is just fine."

Wade scoffed, "I'll rub your feet later. Now go take your shower before I go in first!"

I chuckled as I went and got my toiletries and clothes together, before heading to the bathroom.

Heh, Wade seems like he's in a good mood. Way different from yesterday morning. I guess after we basically made up for everything last night, he's trying to make sure it stays that way. Which he really doesn't have to.

I smirked to myself, but of course he would anyways. He's the sweetest guy I know.

After my shower, Wade went in and I waited for him in the living room. 

I was a little nervous. Today felt like another date and I was afraid for when he'd bring up last night again. I did tell him that we can give each other our answers today, but I don't know if I've actually made up my mind yet.

There's the long distance to think about, the fight, and of course, what Mark, Jack and I did. I sighed, I guess the whole fight thing is taken care of, and Wade we'll probably just say that the distance doesn't matter since we would talk on skype every other day anyways. So, that just leaves the last thing. The thing I'm hiding from him.

Ugh, I was nervous to tell him after the fact, just because it was weird that our two bestfriends were so open to that, but after the fight, I started to get nervous for another reason. He didn't talk to me, so I thought he regretted telling me to do that and I was afraid that if I did tell him who it was with, he'd be mad at me, and them. 

He even told me last night he was afraid to hear who I did it with. It's not like I like either Mark or Jack but, we're both so close to them, I don't want it to ruin our friendship. I just feel like Wade will take it the wrong way. He said go with a friend I trust, but I don't think he meant two... or at the same time.

But I shouldn't think about this now. Everything's coming together and it's starting to feel like old wounds are healing and broken hearts are mending. Which is great. I just can't screw it up, not right now.

I need to give him my answer based off if I want to be with him or not, nothing else. Do I like him enough to be with him?? Not, if I'm with him, we'll he be mad at me when he finds out the truth?? I can't think like that. I-I love him. I really do and I don't want anything to come between us again.

I just have to be honest with him. Tell him my feelings and when the time comes, explain to him what happened. I really hope it goes we-

"Oh, you're out here. Thought you'd be in my room." Wade said, startling me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?? Oh, I didn't hear you come in. Uh, sorry I was just going to wait for you." I replied, hopping up from the couch.

"Oh, well lets go."

I followed Wade in to the kitchen where we grabbed all the snacks and junk food we could, and carried it to his room. 

We laid out the food and put on some games.

It was a lot of fun of course, until bets got in the way.

"Oh come on! Well whatever, you're only two strokes ahead of me!" I said, as Wade did a victory dance over his score in little big planet golf.

"Since I'm obviously going to win, how about you give something of mine two strokes??" Wade questioned, raising his eyebrows up and down in a creepy manner.

"Like what, your golf tee??" I asked, sticking my tongue out at him.

"It's more of a nine iron." Wade told me, pointing down to his crotch, "And no, that's not what I was talking about! Looser rubs the winners feet."

"Well I did want a foot massage. Better get the oils ready." I said with a confident smile.

"Yea for me!" 

"We'll see, won't we!"

Wade and I continued our match. This was my first time playing, but I was picking it up rather quickly.

Finally in the last round, the winner stood victorious.

"I take back the bet." Wade said, frowning.

"Nope, nope, nope. Too late for that now. I believe a foot rub is an order my good sir." I said, propping my legs up onto Wade's lap.

"I hate you." He growled.

"I know you love me. Now, make with the rubbing." I commanded.

Wade scoffed and we moved to the top of the bed. He sat up against the head board and I laid in between his legs, my feet on his crotch, waiting to be rubbed.

He rolled his eyes and carefully lifted my left foot.

I chuckled, "I hope it smells."

"I'm not doing this." He immediately said, dropping my foot and crossing his arms.

I started laughing.

"Aw come on Wade! I'm just kidding and a deals a deal." I reminded, lifting my feet so I could wiggle my toes in his face.

"Augh! OK! I'll rub your stank feet." He grumbled, grabbing my foot again.

I pouted, "They aren't stank."

"Whatever."

I propped myself up on my elbows and leaned back to watch him.

Wade began to squeeze my foot with his hands.

"OW! Hey, cut that out!" I ordered, pulling my foot away.

"What?? I was doing it." He said, faking innocence.

"Liar!"

He rolled his eyes and grabbed my left foot once more, this time slowly rubbing his thumbs in to the balls of my feet.

"Yea, like that." I said, relaxing back as I watched him.

This was actually feeling really good. I gasped as he ran his knuckles down my whole foot.

"You know, your feet are nicer than I thought." Wade informed, now pressing his thumbs into my heels.

"Really?? Thanks. Y-You're doing a pretty good job." I stated, almost letting a moan slip out as he switched feet.

Wade rubbed his thumbs in circles, his hands stroking my foot up and down.

"Don't forget to suck my toes." I teased.

"Shut up." He spat out, pinching my baby toe.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed jumping.

I whined a little, until Wade gently rubbed it.

"Thank you."

He rolled his eyes and continued to massage my feet back and forth.

I collapsed onto my back, having to bite my lips as I felt him begin to massage my ankle as well. Jeez, it feels like he's getting way to in to this.

"Wade!" I gasped, feeling his hand lightly travel up my leg.

I was wearing shorts, so my entire legs were exposed.

When I looked up at him he was looking at me, burning holes in to my face. Was he finally sick of doing this??

"Oh, you can stop now if you want. Sorry, it actually was feeling really good." I stated, as he let my legs drop onto his lap.

I continued to lay in-between his legs, until he started to move and sit up, so he was on his knees. I looked up at him and smirked a little, waiting for him to yell at me for making him do that, or say how disgusting it was, but he just sat there, looking at me.

"Wa- ahh!" Before I could get his name out, he was trailing both his hands up my legs, making me gasp.

Wade came between my legs and before I could stop him or register what was really going on, he kissed my lips.

This was the second time we've kissed on the lips, first time he's kissed me. 

I struggled some beneath him, trying to turn away from the sweet kisses he was giving me, but he wouldn't stop. He just kept pecking my lips, not saying a word.

"S-Stop." I gasped out, finally finding the strength to push him back.

"What are you doing??" I asked.

[Wade's POV]

I was kissing him. 

The way he moaned, the way he responded to every touch, it was unbearable to me and I just had to get closer to him.

I pulled his hands away from my chest and brought them to my mouth to kiss them, feeling them go limp at my touch.

I dove back in to his lips, making the kisses longer this time.

What the hell am I thinking?! He got mad at me for kissing him on the cheek without warning, what is he going to about this?? 

I kept kissing Aaron's soft lips. If he can't talk, than he can't get mad, right??

I love his lips so much. I ran my hands through his hair, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. I love his hair, I love the way he hesitates to kiss back, I love everything about him.

Aaron started to fight back again, pushing me away for the second time.

I was going to pin him down and leap back on top of him, until I saw his face. He looked terrified of me.

"W-Wade??" He called out.

I let out a sigh and dropped my head in shame.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, retreating to the top of the bed, "I'm so sorry."

I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself down.

Aaron sat up and came to sit next to me.

"What the hell was all of that??" He questioned.

"I'm sorry, I know you're mad. Just um..." I sighed, "The way you were moaning and the faces you were making just because I was touching you just... I don't know. I lost it for a second."

"You were massaging me! Of course I'm going to moan." Aaron informed.

"You're right. Anyone would no matter who was doing it. I'm really sorry. Um, I think we should just call it a night. Think about everything we talked about last night tomorrow." I stated, scooting to get up.

"No! That's not what I meant. I'm just saying that I was moaning because you were massaging me, but that doesn't mean... you know. I did like it." He timidly said.

"The massaging??"

"No... the kissing. I'm not mad, you just caught me off guard again. I don't want you to leave." Aaron said, leaning onto my shoulder.

He always knows how to make me smile. I turned to him and wrapped my arms around his waist for a side hug.

When we pulled away, we were looking into each other eyes. 

"Do it. Do it again." He commanded.

"W-What??" I asked, though I already knew the answer.

Is he serious??"

"Kiss me. Just, go ahead." He reiterated.

"But, I don't want to force-"

"You're not forcing me." He interrupted, "I'm telling you to. I'll beg if you want me to. Just ki-"

I crashed our lips together, stealing his breath away as he fell backwards onto my bed.

Light pecks turned in to long passionate kisses, which erupted in to tongues tangling and teeth clashing together.

This felt like a dream come true. I just wanted to tell him how much I love him, how much he means to me, but it wouldn't come out.

We pulled away from each other, trying to catch our breaths as I stroked his face.

"I... I l-loike you, Aaron. I like you so much." I said, kicking myself mentally.

He smiled and giggled, "I like you too, a whole lot."

I bent over and kissed his nose, making his smile even bigger.

"Aaron, I know I should just let you answer this when ever you're ready but, I don't know how much longer I can wait." I started, trying to force the right words out, "I care about you and you mean a lot to me. So um, I was wondering, if you're not with anyone right now, which you're not so I don't why I said that. Hah, umm."

Aaron started laughing at me as I tried to talk.

"Ugh, what I'm trying to say is, I want to be with you. So if you wanted to go out with me, that'd be cool. We could just try this whole thing, you know. Give it the old college try, heh. So, What do you say??" I questioned.

[Aaron's POV]

I say I love you. I say of course I want to go out with you, who else would I ever want to be with?! Who's more perfect??

I simply nodded my head, unable to push the real words I wanted to say out, "Yes, I'd like to try it. I'd love nothing more then that Wade."

Wade smiled wide, leaning over to embrace me and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

We made out the whole night, falling asleep together somewhere during it. 

I've never felt more happier in my whole entire life.


	6. Waiting At 3rd Base

"Good morning sleeping cutie."

I heard a soft voice say into my ear as they stroked my face.

A small smile crept onto my face as my eyes fluttered open.

Wade was smiling back at me, running his thumb down my cheek.

"Mornin'." I said with a yawn,  "You sleep well??"

"Yep, slept like a baby." Wade replied.

I sat up and immediately wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Me too. We doing anything special today??" I asked.

"Eh, probably not. I was thinking about running to the store to shop a bit. Don't want to run out of food. Gotta make sure this tummy's stuffed." He explained, rubbing my stomach.

"Don't touch my tummy." I whined.

"Well when you don't ware a shirt it's hard not to. I think I might even have to tickle it." Wade stated.

"Don't you dare Wade, you asshole!" I scolded.

"Aw, what's the matter?? Yami baby can't handle a little tickle?? You don't want to be my Elmo??" He questioned.

"No, I don't want to be your bloody Elmo! Now if you excuse me, I need to take a shower." I informed, moving his hand.

"You're not going anywhere!"

Wade grabbed me by the waist, pulled me to him, then grabbed onto my arms and pinned me to the bed.

"Stop messing around!" I yelled.

"Nope!" He yelled back, tickling my stomach.

I arched my back and howled out a laugh, trying to push Wade off of me.

"Haha, you're even turning red! Are you sure you're not Elmo??"

"F-Fuck, off m-mate!" I laughed out, feeling my abs burn.

"Hey! That's not what Elmo says, I think my toy's broken." Wade sadly said, still tickling my stomach and sides.

"I'm not a damn toy!!!"

"Yes you are. You're my toy, all mine." He said, finally stopping his tickle onslaught.

Wade leaned over and stole a kiss. I moaned into it, still giggling a little from being tickled so much.

When I was fully composed I wrapped my arms around his neck to bring him closer, feeling him slip his tongue into my mouth.

This felt so perfect. I've been in the states for little over a week now, and Wade and I have been dating for four days and everything's just, perfect.

I really hope Wade's as happy as I am.

[Wade's POV]

I felt butterflies run through my stomach as Yami and I kissed.

I pulled away from his lips, leaving a small kiss on his forehead as he stroked my beard. I've never felt his happy in my life.

"Your beard makes me miss mine. You think I should grow it out??" Aaron questioned, continuing to pet my beard.

"If you want, I think you look nice both ways." I replied, kissing him again before getting off of him and getting out of bed, "Come on, lets take a shower."

"Ok, you can go in first." He said.

I smiled and extended my hand, "No, I mean together."

"O-oh! Ok."

I watched him slowly get out of bed and grab onto my hand, allowing me to lead him to the bathroom.

I took a deep breath, I don't know where that came from, but for some reason, I just don't want to be separated from him. 

I squeezed his hand tighter as he shut the door behind us. We stood there for a second just looking at each other.

"You're sure you want to take a shower together??" Aaron asked.

I nodded my head, "Yea, it'll be quicker. You know, we can just take one together, get dressed and head out."

"Yea, quicker. Much quicker."

"I-If you don't want to, it's fine. I just... I... I kind of just didn't want to, leave you." I quietly said.

"Heh, leave me?? Where are you going??" He inquired.

I put my head down, feeling my face heat up.

"I just wanted to be near you." I spat out in a whisper.

When I looked up, Aaron's face was blood red.

"Then, then we can take a shower together. I didn't realize you felt the same way." He said.

I sighed, "Hoh, Aaron."

I smiled and grabbed onto his face, kissing him passionately.

"Didn't you say we need to stop putting things behind us?? Well I say we need to stop keeping things from each other. If you wanted to take a shower with me, if you want to be attached by the hip all day, you should of just told me when you first got up." I informed, kissing him again.

Aaron nodded his head, "Y-yea, lets, lets not keep anything from each other... Anything."

I nodded in agreement as we started to take off our clothes. 

I bit my lip looking at Aaron. His body was pretty fit and lower... lower. Looking at it through a computer screen had nothing on seeing it in person.

I pulled my eyes away from him to turn on the shower. He grabbed our wash clothes and handed me mine. I let Aaron step in first before I did, pulling the curtain close.

We stood there in front of each other awkwardly, the water shooting out between us.

Aaron finally was the one who moved first, walking through the water to lay his head on my chest. 

The way he looked up at me with water dripping from his face, made him look irresistible, and it made my heart flutter. I gasped when he brought his hand up to my chest to gently rub it with a wash cloth. 

I grabbed the body wash and handed it to him, allowing him to squirt some on the wash cloth, and my chest. He went in circles, washing over my hard nipples, then moved to let the water rinse them off. I gasped when he came back to my chest, taking one of my nipples into his mouth.

I bit my lip as Aaron twisted my right nipple with one hand, while his tongue flicked the other. His tongue circled my hard bud and made it even harder, making it easier for him to nibble on them lightly.

I pushed his head away from my chest to dive my tongue into his mouth, my hands traveling to his ass, gripping it tight. I heard him gasp when my wet finger began to rub at his entrance. 

His hole was tight, and slipping my finger inside caused him to hiss. I fingered him more, loving the way he moaned, loving how tight and hot he felt, loving the way he wrapped his arms around me tight.

Aaron then moved from my arms, making my finger slip out of him, but I still tried to keep my hand glued to his ass.

I could not keep my hands off him. The water rolled over his body so perfectly and my hands followed it. He stood in front of me, his head tilted to the side, allowing me to nibble at the sensitive parts on his neck. I let my hands glide down his soapy body to his stomach and rub his hip bones.

"Don't stop." Aaron gasped, as my hand drifted between his legs.

I grabbed onto his dick, wrapping two hands around it.

"Remember when I told you to do it like this?? It felt good didn't it?? Feels way better letting someone else do it, right??" I asked.

"Wade!" He exclaimed as my hands pumped him faster.

We both had been hard since we stepped in to the shower, both of us trying to ignore it, but I couldn't anymore.

I could feel his member harden and it just made me want to grip him tighter, so I did. I tightened my grip on Aaron's dick, making him moan louder. I then rubbed my thumb along his head as my other hand busied itself with cupping his balls.

I could tell from the way he was moaning that he was getting close, but before he could cum, he caught me off guard by turning around and throwing his arms around my neck, crashing our lips together.

Our tongues circled around each others, mouths closed around one another's not allowing any air to get in. I wrapped my arms around him tight, trying to hold him as close as our erections would allow. 

When we finally pulled away from each other to breathe, I smirked at him.

"Come on, lets get out of here. I think we're going to use up all the hot water." I stated.

Aaron nodded his head, "Y-Yea, you're right."

We finally got out of the shower to dry off. When we were dry, we brushed our teeth together too.

"You know, I haven't done lovey shit like this since I had a girlfriend, of course." Informed Aaron, as he set down his tooth brush on the sink.

"Heh, same. But now we both have a boyfriend to do stupid, grossly cute, lovey hot things with." I said with a wink.

"I guess you're right." He agreed, placing his hand on my shoulder and kissing me on the cheek, before walking out of the bathroom.

I watched Aaron walk out of the room naked, his hips switching back and forth. I sighed contently, I am so in love with that man.

When Aaron and I finally got dressed, we ate breakfast, then headed out to Wal-Mart to go shopping. 

We went and got food first, snatching junk food and pop before getting actual food.

As we walked around the store together, Aaron said he was going to look at the electronics while I went to see if I needed anything else for the house. 

While I was browsing through aisles, I jumped when I felt something poke my butt.

"GOD, BLESS AMERICA!" I exclaimed turning around.

"Haha, what??" Aaron laughed.

"Jeez Yami! You scared the shit outta me!" I yelled, grabbing my heart, "What did you poke me with?!"

"This." He replied.

I face palmed as I looked at the blue bottle he had in his hand.

"Why do you have that!?" I frantically questioned, looking around to make sure no one else was around.

"Well, I thought it'd go along with these." 

"WHY ARE YOU HOLDING THOSE OUT IN THE OPEN?!"

I snatched the box of condoms and bottle of lube from Yami's hands, throwing them in the shopping cart. I felt my face and my ears heat up as a woman and a little girl passed us. The woman pulled the little girl away from us as she peered at the front of the cart. 

"You're putting these back!" I commanded through my teeth.

"Oh come on! We might need them." Aaron quietly said.

When the mother and daughter left, Aaron walked over to me and trailed his finger down my chest.

"I want show you what I've learned." He whispered, before pushing the shopping cart away from me, "I'll push the trolley for you."

As Aaron walked away, leaving me red from shock, embarrassment and from holding my breath, I couldn't help but feel a bit of excitement. I guess we're going further than 3rd base tonight.

We walked around a little more, after I made sure our, items, were covered. As we walked passed the clothes, holding hands, I saw Aaron eyeing a few racks.

"Want something?? I'll buy you anything you like." I said, smiling at him as his face got red.

"Don't say that so loud, people are going to think you're my sugar daddy or something." He whispered.

I laughed and held his hand tighter, "Says the guy that just got done parading condoms and anal lube around. Besides, I'm not your sugar daddy, I'm your sugar Wadey!"

Aaron rolled his eyes and chuckled, "I think we're ready to check out, I don't need any clothes, thanks though."

I nodded my head, chuckling too, as I pushed the cart while still holding his hand.

After we went through the self check out, because I wasn't going to let someone check out all this, stuff, I had, we finally made it home.

We decided to eat and just hang out and watch some movies.

Aaron and I sat on the floor of the living room up against the couch, with a blanket over us cuddling. His one arm was around my back while the other laid across my lap, my arm loosely around his shoulders.

As the movie played on, I didn't pay much attention to it. My focus was on Aaron and how perfectly he fit into my arms.

While we sat there I ran my hand through his hair and down his shoulder, making him look up at me with a small smile. I brought my other hand up and dragged a finger down his pink lips. Lifting his chin up some, I placed a tender kiss on his lips.

I watched him lick his lips and nibble on the inside of the bottom one a little, letting me know that he wanted more.

I grabbed onto his shoulders and pushed him backwards until he was laying on the floor. I sat there and looked at his cute flushed face.

Aaron chuckled some, extending his arms to me, "Aw, don't tell me you aren't coming down here too. I think I need some more of my sugar Wadey."

I smiled so hard my cheeks started to hurt, as I laid down on top of him. I ran my tongue over his lips watching them part for me. I snaked my tongue into his mouth, allowing it to roam around Aaron's mouth as he moaned.

When we pulled away, I kissed him on the nose before we just sat there, staring at each other. Aaron reached out his hand and caressed my cheek while he smiled at me.

"I love you." He whispered.

My heart dropped to my stomach.

"W-What??" I questioned, raising my eyebrow.

"Um, uh, w-what?? I-I don't know why I just said that! Um..." He stuttered.

"D-Did you mean it??" I asked, a little worried.

Aaron shook his head no, looking scared.

"Oh, well that sucks, because I'm in love with you." I admitted.

[Aaron's POV]

My eyes grew big. H-He's in love with me?? 

I opened my mouth to say it again, but I couldn't. I said it so absentmindedly the first time, I couldn't find the courage to just tell him again.

"I love you Aaron. I love you so much. So very much. I love you more than anything, than anyone." Wade confessed, his eyes staring into my soul.

"I-I... I... Wade." I breathed out, wrapping my arms around him to bring him closer to me, "I love you too. I've loved you for so long!"

Wade pulled away from my hug, kissing me sweetly, causing us to start making out.

I could tell from how passionate and intense the kisses were, that things were about to get heated.

"You know, I'm glad we bought that lube and condoms today, I think we're really going to need them." He whispered between kisses.

"With all the things we're going to do, we're defiantly going to need at least the lube." I said with a wink.

"Mmm, seems like someone has a lot to showcase." Wade chuckled, "That reminds me, you never did say, who you decide to do it with??"

I pulled away from him, my heart stopping. Ok, maybe not that heated.

"Uh, you know, just a friend." I stated, forcing a smile.

He said we can't keep things from each other, and I really don't want to start this relationship with a lie and hiding things.

"Oh good, a friend. Least it wasn't some random hooker on the street, heh. So do I know him??" He asked.

Please stop asking questions. I might have to just hide a tiny bit from him.

"heh, uh yea, actually you do." I nervously said.

"Oh! I know who it is."

"You do?!"

"Yea, it's Shane isn't it??"

I gave a sigh of relief. Well, I mean, he knows I did it with someone, I guess I haven't lied.

"Yup it was Shane." I quickly blurted out.

Ok, now I lied. Stupid, stupid, stupid! I wanted to punch myself in the face.

"Oh, cool. Was it... nice?? Romantic??" Wade questioned.

Thoughts of that night came pouring in to my head.

"It was fantastic." I mumbled, "Oh but, it wasn't THAT, good."

"Oh, alright. Well I'm glad it made you see what you like." He stated.

"You, made me see what I like." I said, pulling him down for another kiss.

Wade smiled, "I don't know what I'd do without you Aaron. You mean so much to me. There's no one on this planet I love or trust more than you."

He leaned back down to kiss me, but I couldn't contribute to it. Trust??

Dammit, I fucked up. I can't do this.

I sighed and pushed Wade away from me.

"W-What's wrong??" He asked.

"I can't do this." I said, tears coming to my eyes.

He jumped some, "It's me?? I'm sorry, what did I do now??"

I shook my head, "You didn't do anything. I'm the liar here, I'm the one keeping things from you!"

"What the hell are you talking about??" Wade questioned, grabbing my hands, "Whatever it is, you know you can tell me."

"I know I can. I'll tell you the truth."


	7. Lies and Break Ups

I was hesitant, Wade doesn't get mad easily, but all I can picture is getting slapped in the face.

"Yami??" Wade called, the tone of his voice filled with love and patience.

He was still holding my hands, looking right at me as we sat on the floor.

I took a deep breath, my stomach feeling empty and my mouth dry. I actually feel like I'm going to be sick from the guilt!

"Wade, I lied to you." I restated, feeling a lump grow in my throat.

"A-About loving me?? If you don't, that's fine! You don't need to force yourself to say it." He assured.

Always thinking about other's feelings.

I shook my head, "Of course I love you! I'm in love with you, nothing could change that. No, I... I lied about who I was with."

Wade looked confused and let go of my hands, getting up and sitting on the couch.

"I think I'm going to need to sit down comfortably for this one. So, it wasn't with Shane??" He asked.

"No, it was someone else." I replied.

"Oh. Are you ok?? Was it some random person??" Wade interrogated.

"No, no, I know them, and you know them too."

"Oh, ok." He slowly said, "Wait a minute! Ugh, it's Mark??"

"W-what?!"

"It's because of Mark! I should of known. Last time I tell him about liking someone. Don't worry, I just said I really liked you, didn't tell him what we did, but did he set you up with someone while you were up there?? I'll kill him. You should of chose the person yourself. Did they tell you not to tell anyone or something??" Wade asked.

Really, Mark knew Wade liked me?? He probably knew who I was talking about then, but just didn't want to say.

Ugh, I could just say yes right now and Wade and I could move on, but I can't keep lying.

"H-He didn't actually set me up with someone, I did choose." I informed.

"Oh ok. Well, who??"

"Ok, first of all, I have to tell you about Mark. He um, he's dating, he's dating Jack." I said, waiting for Wade's surprised response.

"Yea, and??"

"Yea, I know it's crazy. I- Hold on a tick, what??"

"You said Jack and Mark date, right?? Of course they do. I already know." He said, in matter-of-fact way.

"Wait, how did you find out??" I asked.

"Him and I were talking, I heard Jack yell something about Jackaboy wants some Markimoo, or something like that. Of course I would of thought he was joking, but both Bob and I were wondering why Jack was going to LA so much, and Mark pretty much spilled it to me." Wade explained.

"Oh."

"Yea, so what's that got to do with anything??" He asked.

I took a deep breath. Ok, I'll start one at a time.

"I... I had sex, sex with... Jack. I had sex with Jack." I forced out.

"WHOA!" Wade yelled, his eyes getting big behind his glasses, "Jack??..... Was it fun?? W-WAIT WAIT, Jack cheated on Mark?? How the hell could you let that happen?! You know they're dating! This is messed up!!!"

Wade's face was starting to turn red.

"Mark knew!" I blurted.

"What?? So, So you're telling me that Mark knew you had sex, with his boy friend??" Wade questioned, his tone letting me know he didn't believe me.

"Kind of. H-he was, was there."

"Ok Aaron, I understand. You kept things from me, you lied to me, told me the truth, and are now lying to me again?? What the hells wrong with you?? Did I just get into a relationship with a perpetual liar?? Because if I did, maybe we should rethink this." Said Wade, his eyes getting red.

"Ok, I lied! I fucking lied, I'm a liar! But God dammit Wade, of course I lied!!!" I yelled.

"What do you mean of course you lied!? Fuck you! I don't know who the hell you are anymore! Jack and Mark are our bestfriends, you can lie to me all you want about whether or not you had sex with Jack, but if you break up my two friends who are happy as hell together, I will never talk to you again!" Wade sternly said, "I don't even know if I want to be with you anymore. You're a home wrecker."

"Don't say that! I'm not! Ugh, Wade!!!" I grunted out through gritted teeth,"How the hell am I suppose to explain to the man I'm dating, and love, that I had sex with both of our best friends at the same damn time, huh?! How am I suppose to just come out and tell you that without thinking you'll hate me, or think I'm a slut, especially after the fight we had!" I screamed, "But you know what, I fucked both of them and I'm glad you think I'm lying about it, better than you calling me a whore."

Wade put his head down and wiped his eyes.

"Y-You think you're a whore??"

"No! But, I know you do. But I can't help it. I know you didn't mean for me to go and do it with two people, but I did. I did. They both wanted it and I wanted to try. So I had a threesome with my best friends, and it was wonderful. I liked it. They made me realize I like gay sex. I love it! But, the only guy I feel any type of real emotions towards, and I'm not talking about like or I think they're attractive, no, I mean love, is you. You are the only guy I love, and I'm sorry for keeping all of this from you, but I don't want it to change what we have." I explained, "Please don't break up with me."

Oh God... Was I really begging someone not to break up with me?? Tears flooded my eyes.

"You lied to me Aaron. After all we said and confessed, you still kept this from me?? This is huge." He said, putting his face in his hands.

"You hate me??" I questioned.

He put his head up and shook it no, while extending his hands to my face and wiping my tears with his thumbs.

I whimpered some, "I'm so sorry for lying. I was just scared. I can't live without you, I'll die. Please, it hurts to see you even a little mad at me. I don't want to go through that pain again. I have you. I put all my doubt aside and got with you, and I want to stay with you!" 

Wade sighed, "Don't cry. I don't think I'll be able to live without you either. This is just, such a big thing. Just with you would of told me sooner."

"I know, but I was scared."

Wade looked into my tear filled eyes, like he was contemplating what to say next.

"I don't want to break up." I whined, hoping he wasn't trying to find the words to say that, "I see that it's a big deal but, that's why I was upfront with you about lying. I'm so sorry." 

"I understand Aaron. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't of snapped out like that. Just, can't believe you did that. I um, it just caught me off guard. I would never think you were a slut though. No matter what I said before in anger, none of that matters. We're not breaking up, we can't. Nothings going to be different. To tell the truth, I'd probably be scared to tell you too. But I just, ugh, Jack AND Mark?!"

"I know, ok! It just sort of happened and, we did a lot." I confessed.

Wade took his hands away from my face, seeing that my tears had stopped.

"Damn. So, who was first??" He asked.

"Uh, M-Mawk. Mawk made love to me first." I whispered.

"WHAT?!" Wade exclaimed, shaking his head around, "What do you mean, made love!?"

"Well he, he was really gentle and it was passionate and felt... ohh, uh but I-I mean, it wasn't that good." I stated.

"Oh, ok. Well that's fine, because he's dead to me. I'm sorry I didn't believe you at first that was stupid of me, especially when I already know it's true." Said Wade, crossing his arms with a grumpy look on his face.

"What do you mean??"

"I talked to that ass after you had left his place. He said because I couldn't be there, he plowed my girl. I thought he was joking and we both laughed about it then moved on to the next subject, after he said sorry. I didn't know he was serious and apologizing for having sex with you before I could!!! Dead to me. And fuck Jack too. No, I love Jack, fuck Mark! I love him too, but it's easier to be mad at him. So fuck him." He cursed.

"... I already did."

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"Heh, it's a little funny."

Wade rolled his eyes, "Who's bigger, who's better?? Mark started working out again, his body's better than mine?? You like guys more your height??"

"No, none of that! This is not a competition. And, I like tall guys." I stated, placing a hand on Wade's leg before sighing, "Look, Jack and I made out, we had to tell Mark and that's when I found out that they had been pretty much talking about sleeping with me, so we went for it, that's it. Just a few friends having way too much fun with each other, and it meant nothing. It was fun but, in the end, I still thought about you. I didn't even want to do it at first because of you. So, even if I loved getting fucked by Jack because his cocks huge, or I would love to get a rim job from Mawk, none of that matters. It's in the past now, and you're my future." I explained, grabbing his hands.

He smirked a little, "You got that from a movie."

"Haha, don't ruin this! I'm trying to apologize!" I chuckled.

He sighed, "You don't have to apologize. I should just be happy that you know for sure what you want. But you have to answer me one thing, how did you guys do it??"

"Heh, a lot of ways. I think my favorite was when I was in the middle." I answered.

"Oh, sounds like that made an English muffin out of you." Teased Wade.

"That's what Jack said!"

We both laughed.

"Wow, a threesome... You all are dead to me." Wade stated with a straight face.

"Wade! Come on, don't be like that! This is all your fault anyways!" I pouted.

"Ugh, I guess I'm partly responsible. I just, it's weird to think about." He said, shaking his head like he was shaking the thoughts out, "Your eyes are still red baby. You want to go wash your face or something and we can talk about this more later??"

"No, I'm fine. Unless you're actually mad about it and need time to think."

"N-No, I can't be mad. You wanted to, I can't be mad about your choice."

"Yea, and I mean, you've probably had sex with plenty of guys too and I'm not mad." I nonchalantly said.

"What?? No, I've never done anything with a guy. Well there was college, but that was just a little messing about, never gone all the way." Informed Wade.

"What?! Then why did you want me to??" I frantically asked.

"Because you seemed like you weren't sure what you wanted. Maybe it was a little selfish to suggest but, I really didn't want you to try and get into an actual relationship with me, if you don't even like men. I was too serious about you. I wanted you to be sure because that would of just brought a lot of pain to both of us, and I only want you to be happy. If you need to have sex with a million guys, I'll let you. If we need to have a threesome, or foursome, or just an all out gangbang, then we can do it if it helps you see what you like. Just as long as you only love me, I guess I can't be mad at anything you choose to do." Wade assured.

I smirked a little, "Really?? You're a great boyfriend Wade. And I assure you, you are the only person I need now to make me realize anything. I don't need anyone else, but you."

Wade smiled and grabbed my face, kissing me lovingly on the lips.

"I love you, and if Mark comes near you again I'll shave his stupid pink hair off and dye his pubic hair green." Wade threatened.

"Haha, love you too. And don't worry, even if he comes near me, he loves Jack too much to think anything about me. Fuck, you should of saw them during. They were like a power couple, they're so into each other. I... I watched them make love." I admitted.

"Really?? That must of been fun. I can tell just by the way they talk, how in love they are. You know, I used to like Jack. There's actually a picture at a con of me kissing him somewhere out there. It's just on the head, so thank goodness no one thought anything of it." He said.

"Oh, I didn't know. We should have foursome with them. Jack said he wanted one and I'm sure if he finds out I'm dating you, he'll want in." 

Wade smiled, "They have turned my poor innocent boyfriend in to a manwhore! Heck no I won't have a foursome with them, I'm not touching Mark!"

"You know you think he's hot."

"So! That doesn't mean I have to touch him. I'd rather touch you." He said, propping his leg up on the couch, and pulling me in-between them.

"You sure you aren't mad at me??" I asked, kissing Wade's cheek.

"Yea, I'm sure. It was probably pretty hot." He stated.

"It actually was. I came on both their faces." I said with a wink.

Wade's mouth dropped open some, "What else??"

"Jack fucked me like I was a ragdoll and I tore in to Mawk." I whispered into his ear, "I really want to show you everything I learned."

Wade ran his hands up my shirt, dragging his nails down my bare back.

"I'd love to see." He whispered back.

"Heh, this reminds me of that one Drake song." I said.

"What, hotline bling??" Wade asked.

I scoffed, "No, no! I take it you don't listen to a lot of Drake. I'm talking about his older song called practice, it's a remake of another famous song." 

"Oh, never heard of it. How does it remind you of this??" He asked.

"Because the first verse of the song goes, uh, oh! We've been talking for so long, now you're finally here in person. I taste pain and regret in your sweat, you've been waiting for me, ohh! I can tell that you've been practicing, I can tell that you've been practicing. All those other men were practice, they were practice, yea for me, for me, for me, for me..." I started singing, then trying to twerk while laying on Wade, "Girl you look good, won't you back that ass up, you a fine mother fucker won't you back that ass up! Call me big daddy..."

I continued singing the song and dancing in Wade's arms.

"Yami, yami! I get it!!! Wade screamed.

I paused, then continued, "I'm a big timer n- mm, I can't say that part, I'll stop, heh. But you get the point. Sorry, I really like that song, just haven't heard it in a while, but you understand."

He chuckled, "Yea, I think so. You've been practicing for me??"

"Of course I have." I said with a smile, rapping the song again, "You telling me there's only been a couple other people you've been with. I'ma trust you, I'ma give you the benefit of the doubt, I'ma love you, you can even call me daddy, give you someone to look up to."

"Heh, you can call me daddy." Said Wade, biting his lip.

"Can I?? I can call you daddy??" I asked in an innocent voice.

"Y-Yea. You can."

Wade squeezed my back, bringing me closer to him as we kissed. He began to moan as I kissed from his cheek down to his neck, licking on sweet spots that were still new for me to find.

"Aaron..." Wade gasped, gripping my ass.

I leaned up from him and grabbed his glasses off his face. I carefully got up from the couch and went to the wooden coffee table, and opened one of the compartments on top of it, after setting his glasses down. 

When I turned around a big smile was plastered on Wade's face.

"So that's where you were hiding it." Said Wade, looking at the bottle of lube in my hand, "You ready to crack that open??"

I nodded my head yes. Time to show him what I've learned.


	8. Beautiful Love

[Wade's POV]

I watched Yami slowly walk back over to me, setting the bottle of lube down beside the couch. I licked my lips as he got back between my legs, immediately bombarding me with kisses.

I'd have to kill Mark and cuss out Jack later, but right now, I guess I should be thanking them.

I ran my hands through his hair, watching his eyes flutter in enjoyment.

Slowly I reached down to the bottom of his shirt and yanked it up, both of us pulling it off, him doing the same to mine afterward.

Gasps escaped my mouth as Aaron trailed kisses down my chest, quickly tugging my belt off.

"Y-You're working quick." I breathed out.

"What?? Too fast for you??" He asked.

"I'm fine."

I smiled and bit my lip, watching him unbutton his own pants and kick them off, before tugging my pants off too.

I sat up and gently pulled him to my lips by his neck, massaging his tongue with my own.

"I hope they taught you how to give a blow job." I whispered, grabbing his hand, "Because I think I need one."

Aaron's face became pink as I made him run his hand over my boner, palming it through the cloth of my boxers. 

I threw my head back as Aaron went down on me. He took my member down his throat, bobbing his head up and down making me moan.

I watched him let it flop out of his mouth and his tongue come out to trace veins. He left kisses and licks down my shaft to my balls, which he licked and sucked too.

"You're really good at that." I complimented, running a hand through his hair.

Aaron circled his tongue around my head, dipping it into the slit and nibbling on the sensitive skin. I didn't want him to stop, but eventually he did. He trailed kisses up from my dick to my stomach, all the way to my chest, where he slowly ran his tongue over my nipples before coming back to my waiting lips.

I then made him scoot up some, so I could devour his light brown hard nipples. I took them into my mouth, sucking until they were nice and hard and red. I then took my thumbs and teased the overly sensitive buds.

"I love sensitive little nipples." I groaned.

"I-I know." He stuttered, his hands holding tight to my hair.

I licked up and down his chest, sucking and twisting his nipples, savoring every moan and little body jerk I could get from him. I yanked his boxers all the way down, seeing that he was standing at attention for me, and I wrapped my hand around the growing erection.

My hand slowly and sternly stroked him, while we made out. I wanted every inch of his body to be mine, no one else was going to have him ever again.

I started nipping at Aaron's skin, leaving red mark's everywhere I could. I then pushed him backwards onto the couch, grabbing the lube bottle before following him.

I got between his legs and gave him a passionate kiss, peering into his eyes.

"I love you." I whispered, now looking all over his body, "I love, every inch of you."

He blushed a little and smirked at me, nodding his head in agreement.

"Me too Wade. I love you so much. I don't want to be with anyone else but you." Aaron assured, making me smile.

We started kissing again as I opened the lube bottle, coating my fingers in the thick sticky clear liquid.

I leaned next to him and nibbled on his ear, as my fingers ran up and down his ass, slipping one of them inside of him.

He moaned and groaned, while I left hickies on his neck and shoulders, curling my finger. Aaron's tight hole was hot and when I looked in his eyes, I could see they were hazed over with lust. He looked back at me, his mouth slowly parting, allowing me to captured it in a kiss, before I traveled down his body until I was between his legs. 

I left kisses below his navel and down on both of his thighs, my fingers still enraptured by his warmness. I took him into my mouth, hearing him moan louder.

I added another finger, curling and scissoring them while still keeping my mouth tight around his twitching dick.

"Wade ah! Yes, right there! It feels good!" He exclaimed, as I found that sensitive ball of nerves inside him.

I kept at it, bobbing my head up and down, taking him as far down my throat as I could, my fingers prodding at his sweet spot. I was loving the way he shivered and wiggled beneath me, until he had enough. He began to cum and I felt the hot liquid slide down my throat.

I slowly pulled away, making sure to get every drop. After I licked the tip of his member one last time, I was licking my lips, the taste of his cum on them.

I came back up to be eye level with him, kissing his cheek as he caught his breath.

"How far do you want to go tonight??" I asked, kissing his forehead as I waited for his answer.

[Aaron's POV]

I wasn't excepting to cum so soon, but I couldn't help it. I looked at Wade and bit my lip, knowing I wasn't going to stop anything until he was fully pleased.

"I don't want to stop yet." I replied.

He smiled, "Me either."

I put my hands on his shoulders and pushed him away from me, allowing him to sit on the couch properly, before I mounted him and straddled his legs.

"Oh, is this something you guys did too??" He questioned, wrapping his arms around me while I grabbed the lube.

I shook my head, "Nope, this is something we're doing. Didn't I say I'd ride you?? Ride that long cock, I think is what I said." 

I watched him coat his member while he nodded his head.

"Y-Yes, I remember. And you're going to take me all the way inside you??" Wade asked, licking his lips as he positioned himself under my entrance. 

"Yes! I want nothing more than that." I replied.

"You're going to let me make love to you all night??"

I got chills when he asked. His voice sounded deep and sexy.

"O-Of course, of course."

Wade grabbed tight to me, while gently letting me sit down on his dick.

I gasped and hissed, holding onto his shoulders.

"Don't worry I'll be gentle." He assured, moaning along with me as his head slipped in, "You're so tight!"

He brought me down slowly, thrusting upwards, stretching my tight hole with his long member. He loosened his grip on me and allowed me to take control. And take control I did.

My movements were slow, it hurt like hell of course, but the look on Wade's face made me want to grind on him more. As I got used to it, I could hear the couch squeak, even lifting up off the floor a couple times as I rocked it.

I bounced up and down, shivering as I felt Wade's tongue trace over my nipples with every twist or bounce I took.

While I kept sliding back and forth, bouncing and twisting my hips on his member, Wade grabbed onto me tight with one arm, while his other scooped my leg around his back and I slowly did the same with my other leg, screaming loudly.

I threw my head back, feeling him jam his way deep inside me!

"OH GOD WADE!!! W-WADE!!!"

"I freaking love when you scream my name." He grunted out, burying his face in my chest, leaving kisses all over it, "Aaron, d-do you trust me??"

I looked down at Wade and he looked up at me. I was confused, but nodded my head.

"Of course."

"Then hold on to me tight, super tight." He commanded, and I quickly obeyed.

Before I could ask him what he was doing, he started to scoot to the edge of the couch and push himself up, with me in his arms.

I gasped, "Wade!"

"Don't worry, I won't drop you. You're lighter than I thought." He said, carrying me out of the living room and to his bed room.

He tossed me down onto the bed and pulled the covers up, allowing me to get under them. Wade then mounted me and held me close as I gasped and moaned in his arms, feeling him thrust in to me completely.

I whimpered at the shocks of pleasure and pain running through me while he pushed deeper inside.

I looked up at him, sweat pouring down his body, eyes focused on me and only me. I reached my hand up to his face and stroked his cheek.

"I love you." I said, wanting to say it a thousand times.

"I love you too." He simply said back, laying all the way on top of me.

I wrapped my legs around his warm body tight and for the rest of the night, he made sweet, passionate love to me. Wade wouldn't stop and I didn't want him to.

With every hump, the bed squeaked, every thrust in to me was unreal and every kiss or little nip was intoxicating. He was relentless. Even after cumming deep inside me, feeling me up, Wade remained on top of me as we breathlessly made out.

 

I had never felt anything like this before and it was beautiful. The closeness, the love, this must of been how Mark and Jack felt. I did say I wanted a relationship like that, and now, I have one.


	9. I'll Never Leave You

I woke up to blaring in my ear. I popped up quickly to see that it was Wade's phone alarm going off.

"Baby." I groaned, shaking Wade who was underneath me, "Baby, your phone!"

"W-wha..?? Oh! My phone! Oh, what time is it!? I have to make sure my video went up on time!" Wade yelled, quickly sitting up, almost knocking me off of him.

I groaned loudly, "Don't move so much, my body's sore."

Wade grabbed his phone and turned the alarm off, before wrapping his arms around me and kissing my forehead.

He laid back down, making sure I was comfortably on top of him.

"You ok, I didn't hurt you too much did I??" Asked Wade, softly stroking my back.

"No, I'll be fine, just a bit sore is all. It was really nice though." I said, cuddling in to him more.

"Yea, it was." He agreed, pausing for a second, "So who was better??"

I rolled my eyes, "Ugh! Stop!"

"It was just a question! You don't have to answer." 

I scoffed, "Of course, you were!'

"Oh, of course. Well, you know what the say, once you go Wade you never... throw shade?? Always get paid, laid??" Wade said, continuing to try and rhyme words with his name.

"You'll forever be lame!" I insulted.

He gasped, "That's not nice! Why would you call yourself lame??"

I leaned up and looked at Wade, giving him a scowl.

"I hate you." I said, as he pulled me down to him.

"Love you too babe."

Wade pecked me on the lips before letting me go and rolling out of bed.

He extended his hand to me and I got out of bed with him.

We did our new routine of showering, breakfast, and TV, before Wade left to check his videos and record some more.

It was late into the afternoon, when I finally decided to go into Wade's recording room, to see how things were going. He was looking through comments and making sure YouTube wasn't taking years to render his videos.

I placed my hands on his shoulders and massaged them some, kissing the top of his head.

"Would you like anything to drink??" I questioned, as he looked over videos his editor had edited.

Wade put his hand on top of one of mine and gave me a small smirk.

"A beer would be great, thanks." He said, "Oh and could you warm up the left overs??"

I nodded my head.

"Thanks."

Wade turned around and continued his work as I went into the kitchen to get his food and drink.

As I heated up the food and went to get the beer, I got a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I felt like I was really, officially, his boyfriend.

If we lived together, is this how things would be?? Then I'd go off after getting him his stuff and record videos myself??

We'd eat dinner together and go sleep together again. Go on little dates when we weren't busy, have romantic nights with each other just like last night.

I smiled as I got Wade's food out of the microwave. It's been so long since I've dated someone, I haven't felt this way in a long time.

I walked in to his recording room and set his plate and drink down, quietly leaving the room as he began to record.

"I'll be done in a little." He whispered, and I nodded in understanding, "Hey guys! Wel- Oh, and Yami??"

I turned back around to him before I walked out the door, wondering why he stopped in the middle of recording.

"What's wrong??" I questioned.

"I love you." He said, winking at me.

I felt my face get extremely hot and my stomach knot.

"I love you too." I hurriedly said, slowly shutting the door.

"Hey, guys! Welcome back to another Wading through your comments!"

I leaned up against the door as it shut completely. I grabbed my chest, feeling my heart race. He didn't have to stop in the middle of recording just to tell me that!

I sat on the couch and watched TV, waiting for Wade to finish. As I relaxed there, I heard his cellphone start to ring.

I picked up the phone to go and see if he was done recording. When I looked at the phone, it said 'Mark Fischbach.'

Without hesitation or a second thought I answered.

"Don't hang up! I'm not recording right now, I promise. And you D bag, the last time I called you during a video, you never picked up again! And you call me the asshole." Mark said, before I could even get in a word, "Anyways, I just wanted to know if Yami ever showed up. Is he over there now?? Did you finally bone him?? Get a piece of that ass?? I know you wanted to. He was good right?? I mean, he looks, like he'd be good. We tops have to pick em good, you know what I'm saying?? Ha ha ha ha, alright. That wasn't funny."

"Mawk... first of all, hi, piece of ass your talking about, right here! Secondly, you're a bottom, Jack makes you his bitch every other night and you fucking knew about Wade liking me!" I exclaimed.

The phone went silent and all I could hear was white noise.

"Hello??" 

"Uh... Y-Yami??"

"Yea!"

"Why are you answering other people's phones??" He questioned.

"Why do you talk and never shut up??" I asked.

"I mean, because I'm Mark, but that's besides the point. Where's Wade??" Mark asked.

"He's recording and when it's just you calling, I thought it'd be ok to answer. But, you knew!" I reiterated.

"Uh yea, about that. I did know, but I didn't think you liked him too, until you started explaining things to us." He replied.

"Ugh, I was so bloody scared to tell him what we did. I-"

"So you told him??" He interrupted.

"Yes, I told him. It was difficult."

"I bet. Did he take it well?? I hope he did."

"Yea, it took a while to explain but he was ok with it. I think he's pissed at you though." I stated.

"Just jealous I rocked your world first." Mark said, confidence in his voice, "Oh! Hi puppy, hi! You trying to talk to Yami, hmm?? You trying to say hello, you cutie ootie. Who's my puppersnup, hmm?? Who's the puppiest pup who ever snupped??"

"M-Mark?? Is that your new dog??" I questioned.

"Yes it is, yes it is. It's Chica. Oh ok, buh-bye Chica. Sorry about that. Heh, she came over then she just left. Anyways, Wade will get over being mad." He assured.

"Bye Chica! And yea, of course. Not like he can hold a grudge against his best friend that long." I said.

"Like hell I can't!" A voice said from behind me.

When I turned around Wade was standing next to the couch with his hands on his hips.

"You son of a biscuit!" Wade yelled, grabbing the phone, "No, No! I never did anything to jack... Oh yea because a kiss on the head counts as something... Well I don't care!... No! You go eat a dick!"

I face palmed as Wade and Mark argued back and forth over the phone.

"Well then go record with Ryan and Matt! Make sure their girlfriends know you like to take peoples men! I don't care if we weren't dating at the time! Yes, yes we're dating now. Fine, ok... Alright. Ok, I'll see you during Christmas too. I miss you. Yea, I'll tell him. But how can you even tell. Aw, ok. Well, tell Jack I said hi, Matt and Ryan too. Have fun taking Jack to your Mom's house. Hah, yea. Alright, yup bye." 

I looked at Wade confused as he sat down next to me.

"Well that changed bloody quick." I said.

"Huh?? Oh! Pshh, like I could honestly stay mad at Mark." Wade nonchalantly said, wrapping his arm around me, "He said congrats on finally getting the person of your dreams."

I felt myself blush as I giggled, "Like he'd know who my dream person was."

"He said it was obvious to see how much you liked me." Wade replied, kissing my forehead.

I snuggled up in to him.

"Wasn't that obvious." I mumbled.

"Heh, well it's obvious to see how much I love you." He said, grabbing my face and kissing me on the lips, sighing when we pulled away from each other, "I'm going to miss you so much when you leave."

"I'm going to miss you too." I said.

He grabbed onto my legs and made me lay across his lap, so we could be closer. I wrapped my arms around Wade's shoulders.

"We should probably just live together." Wade suggested.

"Yea, come to the UK with me." I happily said.

"I was joking but, you'd really want me to live with you??" He asked.

"Of course! Next year or the year after that, whenever, we can just move in together. All I know is, I want to be with you every second of the day." I informed.

Wade smiled, pulling me in for a loving kiss.

"You're really clingy." He teased, kissing me again, "But I guess I can't complain."

"No you can't! Mr. I have to take a shower with you because I can't bear to not be near you." I dramatically whined.

"Shut up! I never said that... B-but it's true." He said, his arms tightening around my waist.

I leaned my head down and rested it against Wade's chest, listening to his heart beat. A heart that I broke not too long ago. The rhythm of his beats synced with mine and it made me sigh in content.

"Hey, Aaron??" Wade called.

I looked up at him.

"Yes my love." I replied, seeing his face turn light pink.

"Um, can you promise me something??" He questioned.

"Anything."

"P-Promise me, promise me you'll never leave me, ok?? I don't think I can take you hating me again." He stated, "I feel really happy right now, and I don't want that to ever go away."

I smiled and sat up to kiss his forehead, "I promise Wade. I'll never leave you, ever."

Wade held me tight in his arms as we kissed. The way he held me felt like he'd never let me go, which I was fine with. I wouldn't mind being in his arms for the rest of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All wrapped up in a cute bow ^.^  
> Thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
